vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Stefan
The relationship between vampires Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore. Stefan originally returned to town to get to know Elena after saving her from a car accident. They instantly fell in love and began a romantic relationship in season 1, which became strained when Damon fell in love with Elena and Katherine returned to win Stefan back. Though they continuously reassured each other and remained loyal throughout seasons 1 and 2. They fell out of contact at the end of season 2, when Stefan left to save his brothers life. Though they stayed faithful to each other, whilst Elena searched for him, until Damon kissed Elena. She admitted this to Stefan and at the end of season 3 rejected Damon, choosing to be with Stefan. Their relationship was rekindled and lasted into the beginning of season 4. Though they eventually broke up when Elena began to reciprocate Damon's love, and chose to be honest with Stefan about her feelings and intentions. He was determined to move on, before he came upon the discovery that Elena was sired to Damon. He stayed to help Elena in their search to cure her vampirism, throughout the sire bond. He admitted to still being in love with her, and even attempted to seduce her into finding her humanity again. But when the sire bond was broken and Elena chose Damon all the same, it became apparent that her affections for him were real, and Stefan was finally convinced to leave town. Stefan and Elena may be a part of The Doppelganger Prophecy. ''They are known as "Stelena" by fans.'' Early History While visiting his uncle Zach Salvatore, Stefan hears a car crash near Wickery Bridge and sees a car submerged in the water. He dives in the water and goes after it and is able to get to the car. A man is still conscious and tells him to help his daughter, who is unconscious. Stefan does as he is asked, and saves Elena from drowning. When he sees her face, he is shocked to see she resembles an old flame of his, Katherine Pierce. He goes back to the car, but is too late to save her parents. Due to his curiosity about Elena, Stefan remains in Mystic Falls and keeps an eye on her from a distance. When school starts, he decides to become a student so that he can meet her and get to know her better. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= ---- Season One , who is trapped in a tomb under the ruins of Fell's Church. Emily Bennett, Katherine's handmaiden, was a witch who cast a spell over the vampires to protect them from being destroyed. however, she couldn't let Damon have what he wanted and possessed , her descendant, to destroy the crystal that would help open the tomb. Enraged by Emily's actions, Damon attacked Bonnie. Elena was horrified by this but Stefan went over to Bonnie and fed her some of his blood which healed her wound. Elena took Bonnie home, but before leaving, she saw that being with Stefan was something she could handle after all and was willing to continue there relationship, but Stefan, seeing that he could put her in danger, refused, believing it best if he left Mystic Falls, breaking Elena's heart. Elena and spoke over the events of their ex-boyfriends, with Logan reappearing and Stefan leaving. however when another vampire started attacking in town, Stefan decided to stay a little longer and warned Elena about it. On Career Night, Stefan and Elena discussed Stefan never sticking to anything because he always had to leaving due to his immortal age. Elena didn't want to discuss her future because he wouldn't be in it. After finding out Logan Fell was the vampire, Stefan and Damon went after him. They rescued Caroline from him and Stefan took her home, leaving Damon to deal with Logan. At the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena told Stefan that she wanted him to stay, but he couldn't. Elena declared her love for him and they made love for the first time. Later, Stefan went for a drink of water and left Elena alone in his room. Their relationship hit a rocky patch when Elena came across his photo of and was shocked at how much she looked like her. Heartbroken and confused, Elena took off her necklace and left. Stefan came back and found Elena's necklace on Katherine's photo and realized what happened. Stefan tried to contact Elena but didn't expect Damon to answer her phone. Damon brought Elena back to Mystic Falls and Stefan told Elena about how they had first met, how he had save her from the car with her parents. Elena wanted to know why she looked like Katherine, and Stefan said it was a possibility that she was adopted since Katherine was a "Pierce" and Elena was a "Gilbert", going over all the research he had done after seeing her for the first time. Elena was still shocked, but Stefan said it didn't matter to him, he loved her. They shared a kiss initiated by Elena and made up. Stefan questioned Elena about the mysterious guy but all she could remember was that he was hooded. Stefan gave her the compass so she would know when a vampire was around and a box with jewelry with vervain for her friends, Jenna and Jeremy. While getting ready for the 50's dance, Elena found the compass spinning in all directions and called Stefan out of panic but Damon answer, telling Elena that Stefan was coming over. Elena was relieved as she believed Stefan was one the one the compass was pointing to until she was attacked by Noah, who had posed as a pizza-delivery guy to get in the house. Damon suggested Elena become the bait for Noah, something Stefan was against, but Elena agreed to it. She and Stefan danced at the party until she saw a hooded man in the crowd. Stefan went after him, but he wasn't Noah. Noah threatened Elena with Jeremy's life and she left the dance and fled into the cafeteria. She managed to subdue Noah with pencils and broke a mop to stake him but Noah caught it before she could kill him. Stefan was able to save her in time, stabbing Noah with the broken handle of the mop. Stefan and Damon questioned Noah who told them about Emily's spell book but refused to spill anything else, so Stefan killed him. After taking Elena home, Stefan told her he promised to help Damon get Katherine back, but it was a lie. Elena promised to help him. Damon was unaware of what the two had planned, but he suspected something was up. Because he couldn't believe what Stefan told him, he asked Elena whether Stefan was lying. She lied to him and Damon believed her. Elena and Stefan continued to try to find the grimoire themselves. They learned from Johnathan Gilbert's journals that he had given the book to Giuseppe Salvatore, Stefan and Damon's father. Stefan always heard his father say he would take secrets to the grave and realized where the grimoire was: buried with his father. He and Elena found Giuseppe's grave. They unearthed it and Stefan took the book away from his father's corpse. But then Damon arrived, knowing the Stefan would plan something like his. However, he admitted that Elena had him fooled, but he wanted the book. When Stefan denied handing it over, Damon did the one thing to make sure Stefan gave him the grimoire. Damon grabbed Elena and forced blood into her mouth, threatening to turn her into a vampire if he didn't give him the book, and Stefan gave it up for Elena's safety. Stefan took her home and explained why Damon no longer trusted him: because he had broken the promise not to reveal what Katherine was to their father Giuseppe. Stefan went to get Elena medicine for her headache and heard from that had brought a friend of his home: Anna. Stefan immediately knew that Elena was in danger and hurried to her room find her missing. He went back home but Damon was unhelpful, saying sincerely that he hoped Elena died. Stefan went to 's grandmother Sheila Bennett who helped him find Elena and Bonnie held captive by Ben McKittrick who had been turned by Anna. For the sake of getting Damon out of town, the Bennetts agreed to open the tomb. Damon took Elena in with him so they wouldn't close the tomb with him inside. However, the witches hadn't broken Emily's spell and when Stefan went in to save Elena, he couldn't get out of the tomb. The Bennetts broke the spell to let him out. To Damon's disbelief, Katherine wasn't in the tomb at all and later learned from Anna's mother Pearl that Katherine had never been in the tomb and didn't care about Damon. Stefan and Elena were both worried about Damon's behavior after finding out the Katherine never gave a damn. While researching her mother Isobel, it was revealed that she had been Alaric Saltzman's wife and that Damon had killed her. Elena was angry and confronted him. She and Stefan left the Mystic Grill to find a stranger who warned them to stop searching for Isobel, meaning she was alive—or at least, undead. He committed suicide after delivering the message. Wanting her life to be normal without any vampires except Stefan and wanting to just have fun, she and Stefan accepted Caroline's invitation of a double date with herself and. At the Mystic Grill, Elena and Matt reminisced about their childhood memories, much to Stefan's amusement and Caroline's disappointment. While walking back from the bathroom, a man called her "Katherine" but said he mistook her for someone else when he heard Caroline call her "Elena". Elena told Stefan, but the man had already left. They all had fun until arriving at the Salvatore Boarding House to find Damon making out with Matt's mom Kelly Donovan. Elena left with Caroline and spoke to Stefan on the phone when she got home. He decided not to tell her he and Damon were attacked by two vampires after she left, one of them being the guy who called her Katherine. Elena remained hostile towards Damon. While Stefan went out to feed on animals, he was attacked by the tomb vampires. Damon got worried and informed Elena who had no clue where he was. Damon went to Miss Gibbons House and saw that the vampires were torturing Stefan in revenge for killing Bethanne, Frederick's girlfriend. Samantha Gibbons was compelled never to let Damon in and he had to watch helplessly as they took Stefan away. He went back to his car and told Elena had Stefan was their prisoner. Elena decided she was going in to get Stefan, but Damon believed it would be too risky. They went to who agreed to help because Damon had lied to him. Elena didn't want to remain in the car so she took a vervain dart and went to the house. She came across an angry Damon along the way and they found a tortured Stefan, who convinced Damon not to kill Harper, another vampire who had tried to stop the others from hurting him. Elena took Stefan away from the house and to the car, but they were attacked by Fredrick who stuck a branch in Stefan, badly wounding him. Elena shot him with a vervain dart and removed the branch. Seeing that Stefan was severely weak, she forced him to drink her blood to get stronger. Stefan refused, but eventually gave in and ferociously killed Frederick. His behavior had frightened Elena, as she had never seen him like that before. He thanked her afterwards for saving him and said he never wanted her to see that side of him. Elena believed had gone back to normal but the memory was still unsettling. Unknown to her however, Stefan had grown a craving for human blood and Damon found him drinking out the blood he had taken from the blood bank. Stefan kept his new secret away from Elena, but she noticed he started to act livelier than he had before. At the Founder's Day Kick-Off Party, Stefan persuaded the DJ to play better music than what was assigned and danced with Matt's mother, Kelly, and Elena. They accidentally bumped into Duke, who rudely spoke to Elena for what had happened. This angered Stefan and he compelled Duke to apologize twice since the first time was unsatisfactory. This started to worry Elena. Stefan was Elena's escort to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant but his craving for blood led him to steal from the blood bank. This news was reported to Damon by Sheriff Forbes and he alerted Elena to the new situation. Stefan walked in on the conversation but his attempt to assure Elena that he would be fine failed. Frustrated, he broke the mirror in the bathroom and was interrupted by Amber Bradley, another contestant. Stefan compelled her to not be afraid and took her away from the event, leaving Damon to take his place as Elena's escort. Stefan remained confused and angry and eventually compelled Amber to be frightened and run, but caught up and fed on her. Elena and Damon arrived to see what Stefan had done and with Bonnie's help, Stefan fled the scene without Amber remembering what happened. For Stefan's own good, Elena went to Alaric and asked for one of his vervain darts, which she injected into Stefan to weaken him. She and Damon locked Stefan in the basement until the effects of human blood left his system. However, Stefan was guilt-ridden about the recent events and wanted to die. He refused to drink the animal blood he was given and Damon explained to Elena how they had finally become vampires: Stefan had transformed first and persuaded Damon to do so afterwards. Stefan believed that he was responsible for making a monster of his brother and every bad thing that had happened was his fault. He tried to scare Elena, but was unsuccessful. She left his door open so when he was ready to talk, he could come upstairs. But Stefan left his ring behind and went to the quarry where he and Damon had been during transitioning and Elena arrived. Stefan felt guilt and pain for what he had done, but he also felt the constant craving for blood and worried that one day he may not be able to control it any longer and hurt her. Elena knew that would never happen and gave him his ring back with two choices: throw the ring away and wait for the sun to rise and die, or wear the ring and fight the cravings he had. Stefan chose the latter. Not long afterwards, Isobel Saltzman came to town with a mission: to get the device for . Stefan kept a watchful eye on Elena and Isobel at The Grill where Isobel told Elena to get the device from Damon. After renewing her friendship with , Elena managed to get the device from Damon and had Bonnie remove the spell cast upon it. Bonnie of course, knew that Grams would never have done it, so she faked that she had and Elena gave the device to Katherine. Isobel told Elena that Damon loved her and as long as she had a Salvatore with her, she was doomed. After Isobel left, Elena embraced Stefan with relief as Damon watched on. .]] Stefan was Elena's escort Founder's Day Parade. He told Elena what Damon had told him, and that it was a possibility that her uncle, John Gilbert, was her biological father, something Elena didn't want to believe. By the time night fell, Elena was still upset about her fight with Jeremy, but Damon arrived to tell them that the tomb vampires were in the crowd, wanting revenge on the founding families. Elena and Stefan went to find Jeremy when the device was set of by John. Stefan was also affected and Elena, with the help of Alaric, took him to safety. She was confused about how the device had worked and Stefan believed that Bonnie had never really removed the spell. The two went to rescue Damon from being burned to death with the help of Bonnie who was able to calm the fire long enough for Stefan to retrieve his brother. Stefan was worried that Elena may fall in love with Damon but she reassured him that he was the one she loved. Elena went back to school to get her things to find that they were missing and someone had taken them. Elena told Stefan this when she came home and entered the house to hear a noise coming from the kitchen.}} |-|Season Two= ---- '''Season Two' 's attack at her house, Elena called Stefan, worried about Jeremy. He examined to see whether he became a vampire or not, confirming he hadn't. Elena was upset about what Jeremy wanted and stopped Stefan when he handled Jeremy roughly. She left Jeremy in Stefan's care while she went to check up on Caroline. In her absences, Katherine returned to the house, but did not fool Stefan like she had Damon. Elena and Damon arrived just as Katherine escaped Stefan's wrath. Damon explained how he attempted to kiss Elena, angering Stefan, but Elena managed to calm him by reminding him it was Katherine. They went to the hospital together to see John, but he wasn't pleasant towards them and openly insulted vampires, wishing that Elena would kill Stefan. His rudeness offended Elena and she left, but Stefan remained behind and became hostile. He threatened John to leave, or otherwise, Stefan would turn him into a vampire himself. Elena was not fooled by what Stefan had done and was grateful for it. Stefan went to try and find Katherine, but when he angered her, she stabbed him. Elena cleaned his wound. He went back to the Gilberts' house and consoled Elena when Damon killed Jeremy out of rage because Elena denied his advances. When Jeremy came back to life, Stefan again confirmed that he was still human, much to Elena's great relief. Elena wanted to have an ordinary day with Stefan at the carnival: no vampires, no Damon, with the exception of her boyfriend. This was unavoidable when Caroline was killed by Katherine and revealed a vampire. Stefan disagreed with Damon on killing her, but secretly knew it was right after what happened to Vicki Donovan. They protected Caroline from Damon who told them that the consequences were theirs. Stefan and Elena discussed Elena's going to Duke University with Damon and . Stefan thought it was good for her to find out more about her heritage and admitted he hated that fact she was going. He saw her off, giving her a passionate goodbye kiss to make Damon uncomfortable. Katherine almost fooled Stefan as Elena, but he saw through her. He interrogated her for the rest of the day, but she got the upper hand and met Elena in the boarding house living room. Stefan rushed in and Katherine out, leaving the two alone. Stefan embraced Elena in relief and they went to the Mystic Grill where Caroline apologized for her behavior to Elena and eavesdropped on their conversation. Stefan and Elena argued about how Katherine was trying to get between them and after Stefan said she had, Elena responding by leaving. However, Stefan appeared at her house, revealing that the fight was an act to prove Caroline was working for Katherine. They decided to fake their break-up and force everyone to believe the lie. They continued their relationship facade until they openly 'broke up'. Mason spiked Damon's drink with vervain, so Stefan and Damon went after him, but were shot by Sheriff Forbes and her deputies, and injected with vervain. Caroline knew something was up and she and Elena went to find out. They found Liz torturing Damon with Stefan lying unconscious. Elena ran in and Caroline followed, killing the deputies. Elena held Stefan as he started to recover from his wounds. After he fed on animal blood, he and Elena got into an argument about Stefan drinking human blood, due to the fact that last time he had human blood, he'd ended up addicted to it. Elena disapproved, but Damon told her that Stefan needed that blood, to be stronger. She went to speak to him again, and Stefan told her he had to try to control himself and learn to drink a little blood everyday. Elena agreed and cut herself, deciding that they were going to do this together, allowing Stefan to drink a some of her blood before kissing him passionately. Unbeknownst to Stefan, Elena was also searching for the moonstone with Bonnie and Caroline's assistance. She, worried about how Damon and Bonnie were doing and unable to be patient, repeatedly texted him and he later called her, saying that they were fine. Later on, she and Stefan figured out that the moonstone was hidden in a well, which turned out to be the one that Bonnie and Caroline used to play at when they were young. Stefan jumped in, but the water was contaminated with vervain. He screamed for Elena's help, and she went into the well to save her boyfriend. She wrapped the chains around Stefan and Caroline pulled him up while Elena retrieved the moonstone after encountering a snake that Mason had possibly planted there. She then fed her blood to a severely weakened Stefan, assuring him that everything was fine and that she had retrieved the moonstone. After Katherine had compelled Jenna to stab herself, a traumatized Elena was terrified by the possibility that she could kill everyone she loved just because she and Stefan were together. She visited a tearful Stefan at the Boarding house, saying that she'd been selfish because of her love for him. She kissed him one last time and, feeling as if she had no other choice, ended their relationship before leaving in tears. Due to Jenna's incident, Stefan decided it was time to kill Katherine and worked out a plan with Alaric, Jeremy, Damon, Caroline and Bonnie, without Elena's knowledge. When she finally discovered that they were setting their plan into motion, she was surprised and worried about their safety. She headed to the masquerade ball, but when Katherine was stabbed multiple times during her fight with Stefan and Damon, she began bleeding to due one of Lucy's spells. When the fight ended, Katherine was incapacitated by a spell that Lucy had put on the moonstone and placed into the tomb, with a seal that prevented her from escaping. Stefan later assured Elena that Katherine was gone forever, clearly wanting to resume their relationship, but this did not change anything, even though she still loved him. She told him that she couldn't be with him until she knew for sure that her family was safe again, putting them before her love for him. Stefan was upset by this, but understood her reasons. However, he was unaware that Elena had been kidnapped. He had Bonnie use a locating spell, using Jeremy's blood due to his relation to Elena, and discovered that she was 300 miles away from Mystic Falls. After Bonnie sent Elena a message that told her that Stefan and Damon were coming for her, she was relieved. Once they did so, Stefan gave her a vervain bomb, which she threw at Elijah in self-defense and Damon eventually "staked" him. She ran into Stefan's arms, grateful that she was safe again. Stefan was worried about Elena's safety when he couldn't find her anywhere, given the fact that she'd recently been kidnapped. He later discovered her in the tomb just after the end of her conversation with Katherine, and warned her not to believe anything she said. However, Elena and Katherine knew it was the truth. At her house, a hysterical Elena came to the realization that she put her loved ones in danger just because she was Katherine's doppelgänger and he consoled her as she cried. When Jeremy attempted to retrieve the moonstone from Katherine, she attacked him and this forced Stefan to intervene. He tossed Jeremy out of Katherine's reach, trapping himself in the tomb. A devastated Elena tried to visit him, but Damon wouldn't allow it. After she departed, Stefan requested that she be kept away from the tomb, and he and Damon promised to protect Elena, despite her decision to turn herself in to Klaus. Elena negotiated with Elijah for the security plan, and she asked one favor from him: to free Stefan from the tomb. After he was released, Stefan went to Elena's bedroom and she was ecstatic to see him, and ran into his arms, initiating a passionate kiss and resuming their relationship. After Stefan's return, he debated with Elena about whether he should contact Isobel, who could help them research more about Klaus, but Elena refused the idea. Stefan went ahead with it anyway and John reappeared in town. Elena and Stefan went on a romantic getaway at the Gilbert Lake House, where Elena discovered the existence of more Gilbert Journals. They recorded a few of Stefan's ripper days and Stefan explained to her that it was a time when Stefan wanted revenge on the Founding Families, but Lexi took him under her wing when she discovered him. During their stay there, they were tracked by the werewolves so they could capture the doppelgänger and break the curse in their favor. However, they failed and were killed. Elena read the journals and discovered the dagger with white ash wood can kill an Original. She was upset when she realized that Stefan and Damon planned to use the dagger to kill Elijah and argued with Stefan about the matter where he said her sacrifice would be tragic, not heroic. Alaric stabbed the dagger into Elijah, killing him, but when he removed the dagger, Elijah came back to life. Elena fooled Elijah but stabbing herself and when he tried to heal her, she stabbed him with the dagger, revealing that Damon had gotten to the lake house in time. Stefan then used his blood to heal Elena. On their return back to town, the warlocks, Luka and Jonas Martin, try to bring Elijah back, resulting in Luka's death. Jonas went after Elena, but since Katherine was freed from the tomb due the Elijah's death, she was able to take Elena's place and eventually killed Jonas with Stefan's help. Elena and Stefan attended the 60's dance together, not knowing that Bonnie and Damon have a plan to trick Klaus. Jonas returned Bonnie her powers before he died, and information that could help them against Klaus. Damon kept it a secret from Stefan, knowing he would tell Elena, which he did eventually. The plan was for Bonnie to "die", but, in reality, it was a spell to fake her death. Elena was horrified and heartbroken at first, but after learning the truth, she recovered quickly, happy that Bonnie was alright although furious with Damon. Elena released Elijah from his death, much to the outrage and shock of the brothers. When Elena returned home to comfort Jenna (who found out Stefan was a vampire), but Damon wouldn't let Elena return to Elijah. Stefan found it in himself to trust Elena and let her leave, but when she came back with Elijah, she found the brothers in a fight, caused by Stefan saying he had Elena's respect while Damon did not. Stefan apologized to Elijah for the death plan, for Elena, while Damon didn't, much to Elena's disappointment. Damon didn't trust Elijah's plan to save Elena, and decided to force Elena to drink his blood so she would come back as a vampire. Stefan and Damon fought about this, Stefan being furious that Damon was taking away Elena's life. Stefan later took Elena on a hike to enjoy her last few hours of human life. By the end of the day, Elena broke down in tears, confessing that she had no desire to be a vampire at all. Returning to the boarding house, Klaus was there waiting for her. Stefan reluctantly let Elena go with Klaus, but was worried for her safety, upset about what was happening. The Salvatores learn that Katherine tricked Jenna into leaving her house where she was kidnapped by Klaus and turned into a vampire for the sacrifice. Stefan tried to trade places with her, but failed. He and Elena were horrified when she was killed. Klaus wounded Stefan so he was unable to anything while he drained Elena of blood. Damon arrived and killed Klaus' witch, Greta Martin, and carried Elena's body away from the scene while Stefan and Bonnie waited for Elijah to kill Klaus. However, Elijah failed his end of the deal when he helped Klaus escape after discovering that their family's bodies weren't lost forever. Damon told Stefan of his werewolf bite and asked him not to tell Elena. Stefan turned to Bonnie to see if she could find a cure, but he ended up having to go to Klaus. He made a deal to becomes Klaus's wingman so Klaus would give him the werewolf cure: his blood. Katherine delivered the cure to Damon who was being cared for by Elena. Stefan left town with Klaus, leaving Elena with Damon.}} |-|Season Three= ---- Season Three |-|Season Four= ---- Season Four |-|Season Five= ---- Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Stefan was hallucinating while he was trapped in the safe. The vision of Damon was trying to convince him to turn off his emotions. Stefan didn't want shut off his humanity again, he knew it will just cause more damage - like last time, where it was one of the reasons why Elena fall for Damon, which caused inevitable breakup with her. After some time, when Stefan became weaker, he started to reconsider this idea, until the vision of Elena interfered and convinced him to keep on fighting for her, which he did. In this episode Elena started to have weird dreams about Stefan & feel strange. She wanted to call him as she felt some pit in the stomach, until Caroline stopped her & said it would not be the best idea, considering she's with his brother now & it would cause more heartbreak for Stefan. At the same time, Caroline tried to convince Elena to reconsider her decision about relationship with Damon & push her towards Stefan again, who in her opinion would take her back. In True Lies, Stefan continued to hallucinate. He and Elena were laying with one another next to the quarry talking about how it is just another hallucination. They were kissing until Elena started coughing and water came out of her mouth. It was the moment, when Stefan woke up in the safe again. Meanwhile Elena met Silas (who pretend to be Stefan), she hugged him & said she was worried about his absence. Silas tried to make her feel guilty for leaving Stefan for Damon. Later, under Silas compulssion Elena, tried to kill Damon - the only thing that stopped her of killing herself & Damon - were Elena's feelings for Stefan, the visions of him dying in the safe, his pain & fear. The next day, Elena decided to leave Whitmore for a few days in order to find Stefan. At the end of the episode, Sheriff Forbes took Damon and Elena to the safe that Stefan was locked in. When they opened it however, they found a dead man. It was evidient that vampire fed on him; Elena & older Salvatore realized that Stefan's bloodlust will be harder to control than ever. In Original Sin, Elena woke up in bed after having another nightmare, after Damon asks what's wrong, she admits that it was a dream about Stefan again, but Damon says he doesn't want to know what happened. He eventually relents and she tells him that Stefan was at a bar but doesn't know where, Katherine then makes her presence revealing that she had the same dream that Stefan is in danger and desperately needs their help - they convinced Damon to help them find him. On the road, Damon is driving with Elena & Katherine. Miss Pierce begins to taunt Elena about how all summer she has been having dreams of Stefan and yet was so interested in her relationship with Damon. At the same time Stefan discovered from Qetsiyah that he and Elena are both doppelgangers of Silas & Amara, Qetsiyah's hand-maiden who was Silas's true love. After stripping Silas of his mind control, Qetsiyah mentioned to Damon, how every version of Stefan and Elena found each other and fell in love. Later on Elena arrived in the cabin and went streight to help Stefan not even noticing Damon. After that, Damon & Elena brought Stefan back to the Salvatore Boarding House, where Elena put Stefan's ring back on him. Stefan woke up only to reveal that he has no knowledge of who they are. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Stefan after losing his memories & spending time with his brother Damon, who was determined to help him recover his memory, they went to the Mystic Falls cemetery for the traditional Remembrance Day to honor the dead. As Damon had to go and left Elena and Stefan alone, they started talking about their family tragedies. Stefan asked her how they met and Elena took him to school to relive the moment. When they were in school remembering the first time they met, a student was bleeding and passeed near Stefan, Elena realized this and took him outside of school. They spend time enjoying each other's company, Elena taught him some of her vampire skills. Stefan guessed that they were dating befroe - that's why he came back to high-school. He started asking her, why they brokeup - Elena said the reason was her becoming vampire, which changed her. Stefan wanted to know how Elena bacame vampire. Later, she took him to the Wickery Bridge to remember time, when he saved her from dying. He told her, that when he is with her, the blood thirst disappears and he feels better. They were about to kiss but Elena told him that she's with Damon now. That made Stefan angry, he was feeling betrayed and his bloodlust returned, he disappeard leaving Elena alone. Later, in the Salvatore's mansion he was burning his diaries, when Elena and Damon arrived. Stefan said that he doesn't want to live with them in one house & be the "old" Stefan. Before he left, he promised to them that he won’t become the Ripper again and that Caroline will be checking up on him. In Handle with Care, Stefan was located in the cabin of Qetsiyah(Tessa). After the call with Tessa, Elena was concerned about why Stefan would be fraternizing with Tessa. When she phoned Damon and Silas made sure Damon told her about how he snapped Stefan's neck a couple of times, Elena was furious. She had gone to Tessa's cabin to talk sense into Stefan, whom she assumed had slept with Tessa. Once jealous Elena was informed that Stefan wasn't sleeping with Tessa she tried to leave the cabin & she realized that she's trapped with both of them. At the cabin, Tessa and Stefan were discussing pizza toppings when Elena explained why she was so upset: Damon's never put anyone's life before hers, so there's no way he'll spare Silas. Stefan looked hurt & started flirting with Tessa. After some time, Elena couldn't hold it in any longer. She couldn't stand to see Stefan and Tessa flirting while he cooked for her. Elena told Stefan that even if he can't remember it, she does: Tessa isn't the kind of person he'd like. When Tessa gave them some distance, Stefan whispered so only Elena would hear him. He told her he's got this. "I know you think that I hate you, but I don’t," he said. "I won’t let her hurt you, I promise." At sundown, Stefan knifed Tessa and told Elena to run. Then he followed her. Back at home, Elena was very grateful to Stefan for protection & thanked him for being him, the man whose instincts were always to protect her. They became friends again & Stefan came back to his room in Salvatore's Mansion. In Death and the Maiden, Stefan woke up from a nightmare about how Silas stabbed him and put him in the safe. Elena was waiting by his bedside with coffee. Elena told him how she lost a friend when he lost his memory, so she wanted to start over. But that didn't exactly work for Stefan, considering he could suddenly remember everything. He told her that before Silas stabbed him, he had planned to drive to Portland. Elena was confused and asked him, how does he remember this. He explained, that Qetsiyah was in his room last night and brought back his memories as an act of revenge for his betrayal. Later, Damon, Elena and Stefan discussed their current situation and Elena said, that they need to hide Amara and keep her alive so that they can use that again Silas. Stefan, however was pessimistic and said that Silas isn't going to bring Bonnie back. Elena told him, that he got his memories back and he knows her better than anything and she's not going to give up on her plan. Stefan responded, that he indeed knows her best - she puts her hope in all the wrong places and sometimes in the wrong people. He added, that Silas needs to die to put them all out of their misery. Stefan was angry and said, that Silas needs to die and he needs to be the one who kills him. After learning Stefan's plan, Elena was worried that Stefan would get himself killed by going after Silas. But if Stefan didn't get to kill him, Silas would win. Stefan told her about moments of stillness in the safe, in the time that he was dead and just before he would come back to life, when he thought about things that made him happy, things that gave him hope and kept him from switching off his humanity switch. He explained how, eventually, the pain took away even those moments. Every time he closed his eyes now, he relived those three months, and if he didn't kill Silas and make it stop, he'd lose his mind or flip his switch... or both. At the end of episode, Elena found Stefan digging Silas' grave in the woods. She felt the need to continue to be naive and ask if killing Silas fixed him. She was feeling guilty. She needed to know that he was going to be okay, because while he was suffering for the past three months, she was finally getting her summer of happiness. She needed to know that killing Silas would take away his pain. All he could say was that he had wanted it to be her ... when that safe finally opened and somebody found him. "I wanted it to be you. I wanted it to be both of you," he said as Damon appeared. In The Cell, Stefan was trapped in the safe with Katherine as a form of therapy of his PTSD, he was feeling like he was dying. She told him she thinks he still loves Elena, and though he wants to leave town, he finds reasons to stay. He grabbed Katherine by the neck and started to strangle her. She wanted to show him that the safe isn't the problem: The death he felt in the safe wasn't just dying physically again and again -- it was the emotional heartbreak of Elena leaving him. At the end of episode Stefan said, that Katherine was right about him & he needs to move on from Elena. In Fifty Shades of Grayson, while Stefan was changing his clothes, Damon came into his room telling him that Elena was gone and they have to go to her rescue. Later, Stefan accompanied Aaron to his room for clues to find Elena - he found documents, which helped find Elena. When Elena woke up in the lab, Wes was ready to inject her with the thing that would make her Vampire Ripper. Just as Wes stabbed her, Stefan showed up. Elena head-butted Wes, and Stefan helped her out of there. In, 500 Years of Solitude, Damon told everyone that Stefan had sex with Katherine. Elena was shocked & jealous. Later, Nadia popped in to tell everyone she needed help to save Katherine. No one would volunteer, which is why she'd buried Matt in the safe Stefan had spent the summer in, somewhere on the grounds. She correctly guessed that Elena and Stefan would rise to the occasion. Nadia said a Traveller could teach Katherine how to take a ride in a new body -hers. Nadia deliver the doppelgängers to the Traveller, Mia, who was going to help her save Katherine. Nadia bolted the house, and Elena and Stefan realized their day rings no longer worked. A pack of chanting Travellers trapped them in a corner, where they wouldn't burn. Stefan and Elena remained calm enough to quip about their predicament being awkward and them having chosen the wrong day to be in a fight. Elena apologized for her earlier judgment about him having slept with Katherine and admitted it wasn't her place. Then, one guy slit their wrists and they bled into buckets. They weren't healing. Still bleeding, Stefan made a joke about it being a good thing that he's not claustrophobic anymore. Elena realized that Katherine had helped him through that. Still, she wanted to hate her anyway. Fine, but Stefan said he couldn't. He can't stop rooting for her to find peace. And Damon, too. He told Elena to not give up on Damon like she hadn't given up on him. He told her to not let Damon give up on her either. The Travellers took the blood they needed and then Elena and Stefan were free to go. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Katherine (who pretend to be Elena) had conversation with Stefan at the end of the episode - Katherine wondered why he wasn't honest with her to begin with. She asked him to be honest with her. Stefan replied that ever since he'd noticed Elena falling for Damon, he'd been waiting for Damon to screw up so badly that she'd turn on him. But when it didn't happen, he stopped waiting for Damon to fail because he liked the person he had become,and he doesn't want to lose that person. In Gone Girl, Stefan killed Katherine to let Elena to take control over her body. Later he waited for Elena to wake up. In While You Were Sleeping,Elena woke up in her dorm room having a bad dream. She went downstairs, and Stefan told her Whitmore had cleared out for spring break and she'd been in and out since she first came to. Turns out, they had Bonnie's new witch friend Liv seal Elena in the building because she has a lot to catch up on, including an appetite that she can't control. Later Stefan showed up with a new cell phone for her, along with four ounces of his blood in water bottle. She wanted more. Badly. Caroline called Stefan and told him about the Ripper virus now having werewolf venom added. She told him there was good news, but to get it, he had to meet her at a location that the Travelers don't want any witches to know about. Before Stefan left, Elena asked why Katherine had stayed in Mystic Falls and guessed it had been for him. He told her they had kissed and he'd pulled away. Later on, Elena left Aaron a message asking him to call her, and then she discovered that Katherine had been writing in her journal. She read about Katherine trying to seduce Stefan in the hotel room and hallucinated her own hot version of it, which ended with her pushing Stefan away and, just like in the opening dream, asking why he didn't recognize that it wasn't her sooner. When Hallucination Elena went to leave the hotel room, Damon was at the door and started a verbal tiff with Stefan. Elena stopped them by saying even dead, Katherine is getting what she wants -- a wedge driven between them. She came to after Hallucination Stefan hinted there was something bad Damon wasn't telling her. Her nose was bleeding. In Resident Evil, episode opened with Elena journaling at a table outside the Grill. A page blew away, and Stefan stopped it before it went too far. After they had flirty banter over the quality of her writing, she introduced herself and then a car horn snapped them both out of the vision. In real life, Stefan was standing in the street, and Elena woke up in bed. Later Elena had a vision of Stefan walking her home after a movie. It'd been their first date, and they wanted to see each other again. At the moment they kissed in front of Elena's house, someone interrupted this perfect moment. Elena said that it was her father who'd turned on the porch lights to put an end to their first kiss. Caroline's voice snapped Elena out of the vision, and then Miss Forbes used said voice to tell Elena that she was probably just fantasizing about Stefan because she'd broken up with Damon. But then Stefan called Caroline to tell her about his vision, and they realized something was really going on. In another Elena's vision Stefan was cooking her dinner for their anniversary. She was looking for a bottle opener in a drawer when she found the little black box he didn't want her to see. She didn't even open it, she just said yes. Both of them looked very happy, they kissed & confessed love for each other. After that, they started makeout session - dream Elena knocked some mail off the counter, and real Elena broke the glass she was holding. In the last vision, Stefan and Elena had two kids, and they were still in love enough to playfully suggest they'd bite each other. When the vision abruptly ended, the real Stefan was home at Salvatore Mansion with Elena. He'd felt it, too. Such happiness, and then it was ripped away from them. Elena had tears in her eyes. Was it over? It's over, he said. They sat in front of the fire and came to terms with it: Just because the fantasy was gone doesn’t mean the memory of their real relationship had been stripped from them. That had been beautiful and real with its ups and downs. He said he'd always love her, and she said she'd always love him. Then she asked if Stefan thought she and Damon would ever be able to talk like this, like friends. "I think you can either be friends with someone or in love with them. I don't think you can be both," he said. In Man on Fire, Episode opened with Elena studying with tutor Stefan. She needed a distraction so she'd forget that Damon declared her dead to him. Bonnie showed up to cram because she was in denial of the threat of her impending death. As the anchor to the Other Side, she only exists as long as it does. Even as someone who's been okay with the show putting Bonnie out of her nothing-to-do-here misery for a season (or two), I felt a little sad. Then again, Elena pointed out that Alaric, Grams, and other supernatural characters, who died would be gone as well if the Other Side disintegrated. Later Enzo crashed Elena's study party and told her and Stefan about Maggie. Sloan had given Enzo a crime scene photo of a decapitated Maggie in Mystic Falls dated 1960. Stefan said he wasn't a Ripper then, so it wasn't him. Enzo had enlisted Liv's help to brain-torture Elena and Stefan so he'd talk. Enzo had Stefan and Elena's hands bound with vervain-soaked restraints so he could read from the diary found with Maggie's body. Bonnie tried to text Damon, so Enzo called him and told him, in a round about way, that he was going to kill Elena or Stefan -- eye for an eye. Enzo threatened Bonnie, so Stefan said fine, he Killed Maggie (which wasn't true). Bonnie got escorted upstairs and told Liv that she knew she was hoping Enzo would kill Stefan or Elena because then, the Travelers couldn't use their doppelgänger blood and the witches win. Enzo threw a stake at Stefan's stomach. Damon made his entrance to interrupt Enzo torturing Stefan. Soon enough, he told Enzo he didn't know it was Maggie when he'd killed her. Stefan was annoyed because Damon had clearly staged it to look like the Ripper had done it. He'd been pissed that Stefan hadn't noticed him gone for five years. Damon apologized to Enzo but said he'd flipped his switch, so he was doing all kinds of horrible things back then. Damon wanted him to hate him and to take out his rage on him. Enzo drank from Liv, stabbed Damon in the neck when he charged him, and threw vervain on Stefan, who went all Matrix on him. Enzo ultimately bolted with Elena, who Stefan knew Enzo would want to kill to hurt Damon. Stefan had to feed Liv his blood before he could follow Damon. Elena tried to take care of herself and kick Enzo's ass, but he snapped her neck. Stefan arrived first & started fight with Enzo. Later, Stefan came to check on Elena in her dormroom and told her he'd killed Enzo but they're going to lie to Damon and say he went away. Elena was reluctant but agreed. In What Lies Beneath, In Promised Land, Stefan was killed by Julian, and their relationship ceased forever. In Home, Character Quotes Dating Timeline First Relationship: *Start Up: The Night of the Comet (1x02) *Break Up: Lost Girls (1x06) **Reason: Elena finds out that Stefan is a vampire. Second Relationship: *Start Up: The Turning Point (1x10) *Break Up: Plan B (2x06) **Reason: Katherine wanted Elena and Stefan to break up and to prove it she attacks Jenna. So for the sake of anyone she loves getting be killed, Elena does what Katherine wants, and tearfully breaks up with Stefan, despite how much she doesn't want to. Third Relationship: *Start Up: Rose (2x08) *Break Up: The End of the Affair (3x03) **Reason: Elena and Damon go in Chicago to save Stefan. But by the time she was there to save Stefan, Stefan rejects Elena and said that he doesn't want be saved; he lies and says he doesn't want her anymore. Fourth Relationship: *Start Up: Growing Pains (4x01) *Break Up: We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes (4x06) **Reason: Elena admitted to Stefan that since she became a vampire, her feelings for Damon intensified . Her desires became darker and she wasn't the same girl that chose him on the Wickery Bridge. Stefan couldn't deal with it anymore and consequently broke up with Elena. Trivia * In the novels, Elena and Stefan are soulmates. * In the novels, when Stefan realizes how Elena looks exactly like Katherine, he tries to avoid her and she is determined to have him. In the series, Stefan wants to know Elena and be with her, unlike his book counterpart who wants to stay away due the temptation of hurting Elena, or worse, killing her. * Both the novel version and the television series version of Stefan wants to protect Elena from the charming Damon Salvatore. * Caroline and Lexi support them. * Both their Birthday have been Celebrated. * Kevin Williamson said Stefan and Elena are "soulmates". * They are both doppelgängers from different bloodlines. **Elena is a doppelgänger from the Petrova Line. **Stefan is a doppelgänger from Silas. *Qetsiyah said they are destined to be together. *Julie Plec said in Season Five that their relationship isn't over. *Charles Michael Davis and Arielle Kebbel openly admits that they're Team Stelena. *Elena and Stefan are both the last living members of the families they belong to, the Petrova and the Salvatore family lines as Katherine and Nadia, the remaining Petrova family members, as well as Damon, the remaining Salvatore family member were all killed off. Gallery |-|Season One= TVD-Pilot (2).jpg 1x01-Pilot-New-Promo-Photo-the-vampire-diaries-48.jpg 1x01-Pilot-New-Promo-Photo-the-vampire-diaries-8.jpg 1x02-Night-of-the-Comet-the-vampire-diaries-8202255-1280-720.jpg Nightofthecomet5.jpg|Elena smiling at Stefan Stelena 101.2.jpg|"I'm Elena" Stelena 101.3.jpg|Elena looks at Stefan Stelena 101.jpg|"I'm Stefan" stelena 103.jpg 017fgfggg.jpg tumblr_m440irQSVm1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m4hu7xXE931rojj72o1_500.jpg Stelena 110.10.jpg Stelena 110.5.jpg Stelena 110.6.jpg Stelena 110.8.jpg Episode-19-Miss-Mystic-Falls-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11697546-1248-704.jpg 1-The-Vampire-Diaries-1x21-Isobel-Elena-Stefan-Promo.jpg Stefan Elena 110.3.jpg Stefan Elena 110.jpg 252539_173843079343783_173521536042604_454008_8242542_n.jpg 4657796387_c7d04a2694.jpg fd38s4+f.jpg Images (4)-1-.jpg|Stefan and Elena at the Decades Dance s438qa3.jpg Stefan and elena.jpg 2.jpg Stefan and elena.jpg 3.jpg Tumblr m4umljSDHa1rp1d9co4 250.jpg tumblr_m3kh7dQJNe1qelxz0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ljjpXmOH1r3fmj3o1_500.png normal_tvd0102br-1608.jpg|''First kiss'' normal_tvd0102br-1609.jpg normal_tvd0102br-1623.jpg normal_tvd0104br-1670.jpg normal_tvd0105br-0816.jpg normal_tvd0106br-0199.jpg normal_tvd0106br-0207.jpg normal_tvd0106br-1748.jpg normal_tvd0110-1206.jpg normal_tvd0110-1219.jpg normal_tvd0110-1277.jpg normal_tvd0110-1278.jpg normal_tvd0110-1286.jpg normal_tvd0112-0808.jpg normal_tvd0112-0869.jpg normal_tvd0112-0853.jpg normal_tvd0112-1092.jpg normal_tvd0112-1094.jpg normal_tvd0112-1098.jpg normal_tvd0113-0107.jpg normal_tvd0113-0155.jpg normal_tvd0113-0175.jpg normal_tvd0113-0176.jpg normal_tvd0117-0214.jpg normal_tvd0117-0217.jpg normal_tvd0118-0387.jpg normal_tvd0119-0052.jpg normal_tvd0122-0166.jpg normal_tvd0122-0171.jpg normal_tvd0122-0280.jpg 101VampireDiaries0285.jpg 101VampireDiaries0291.jpg 101VampireDiaries0303.jpg 101VampireDiaries0304.jpg 101VampireDiaries0320.jpg 101VampireDiaries 007.jpg 101VampireDiaries0399.jpg 101VampireDiaries0422.jpg 101VampireDiaries0607.jpg 101VampireDiaries0611.jpg 101VampireDiaries0839.jpg 101VampireDiaries0843.jpg 101VampireDiaries0854.jpg 101VampireDiaries0863.jpg 101VampireDiaries0912.jpg 101VampireDiaries0925.jpg 101VampireDiaries0939.jpg 101VampireDiaries1010.jpg 102VampireDiaries0048.jpg 102VampireDiaries0049.jpg 102VampireDiaries0112.jpg 102VampireDiaries0119.jpg 102VampireDiaries0138.jpg 102VampireDiaries0841.jpg 102VampireDiaries0847.jpg 102VampireDiaries0849.jpg 102VampireDiaries0865.jpg 102VampireDiaries0866.jpg 102VampireDiaries0869.jpg 102VampireDiaries0883.jpg 102VampireDiaries0892.jpg 102VampireDiaries1357.jpg 102VampireDiaries1367.jpg 102VampireDiaries1439.jpg 103VampireDiaries0146.jpg 103VampireDiaries0162.jpg 103VampireDiaries0172.jpg 103VampireDiaries0174.jpg 103VampireDiaries0180.jpg 103VampireDiaries0184.jpg 103VampireDiaries0191.jpg 103VampireDiaries0202.jpg 103VampireDiaries0218.jpg 103FNB 004.jpg 103VampireDiaries0285.jpg 103VampireDiaries0672.jpg 103VampireDiaries0898.jpg 103VampireDiaries0901.jpg 103VampireDiaries0903.jpg 103VampireDiaries0908.jpg 103VampireDiaries0910.jpg 103VampireDiaries0912.jpg 103VampireDiaries0917.jpg 103VampireDiaries0970.jpg 103VampireDiaries1003.jpg 103VampireDiaries1007.jpg 103VampireDiaries1021.jpg 103VampireDiaries1024.jpg 103VampireDiaries1385.jpg 103VampireDiaries1393.jpg 103VampireDiaries1395.jpg 103VampireDiaries1397.jpg 103VampireDiaries1398.jpg 104VampireDiaries0154.jpg 104VampireDiaries0155.jpg 104VampireDiaries0157.jpg 104VampireDiaries0158.jpg 104VampireDiaries0159.jpg 104VampireDiaries0164.jpg 104VampireDiaries0165.jpg 104VampireDiaries0168.jpg 104VampireDiaries0171.jpg 104VampireDiaries0176.jpg 104VampireDiaries0190.jpg 104VampireDiaries0191.jpg|''Stefan smiling at Elena'' 104VampireDiaries0196.jpg 104VampireDiaries0723.jpg 104VampireDiaries0728.jpg 104VampireDiaries0736.jpg 104VampireDiaries0738.jpg 104VampireDiaries0748.jpg 104VampireDiaries0754.jpg 104VampireDiaries0798.jpg 104VampireDiaries1004.jpg 104VampireDiaries1012.jpg 104VampireDiaries1079.jpg 104VampireDiaries1094.jpg 105VampireDiaries0174.jpg 105VampireDiaries0177.jpg 105VampireDiaries0184.jpg 105VampireDiaries0200.jpg 105VampireDiaries0352.jpg 105VampireDiaries0366.jpg 105VampireDiaries0396.jpg 105VampireDiaries0459.jpg 105VampireDiaries0462.jpg 105VampireDiaries0480.jpg 105VampireDiaries0498.jpg 105VampireDiaries0500.jpg 105VampireDiaries0529.jpg 105VampireDiaries0532.jpg 105VampireDiaries0533.jpg 105VampireDiaries0535.jpg 105VampireDiaries0538.jpg 105VampireDiaries0592.jpg 105VampireDiaries0595.jpg 105VampireDiaries0598.jpg 105VampireDiaries0600.jpg 105VampireDiaries0605.jpg 105VampireDiaries0607.jpg 105VampireDiaries0612.jpg 105VampireDiaries0614.jpg 105VampireDiaries0615.jpg 105VampireDiaries0617.jpg 105VampireDiaries0688.jpg 105VampireDiaries0693.jpg 105VampireDiaries0694.jpg 105VampireDiaries0792.jpg 105VampireDiaries0794.jpg 106VampireDiaries0053.jpg 106VampireDiaries0084.jpg 106VampireDiaries0111.jpg 106VampireDiaries0113.jpg 106VampireDiaries0118.jpg 106VampireDiaries0137.jpg 106VampireDiaries0233.jpg 106VampireDiaries0242.jpg 106VampireDiaries0358.jpg 106VampireDiaries0438.jpg 106VampireDiaries0441.jpg 106VampireDiaries0493.jpg 106VampireDiaries0870.jpg 106VampireDiaries0993.jpg 106VampireDiaries0997.jpg 106VampireDiaries1045.jpg 106VampireDiaries1047.jpg 106VampireDiaries1263.jpg 106VampireDiaries1268.jpg 106VampireDiaries1274.jpg 106VampireDiaries1305.jpg|''Elena's reaction after breaking up with Stefan'' 107VampireDiaries0229.jpg 107VampireDiaries0237.jpg 107VampireDiaries0239.jpg 107VampireDiaries0338.jpg 107VampireDiaries0357.jpg 107VampireDiaries0423.jpg 107VampireDiaries0424.jpg 107VampireDiaries0427.jpg 107VampireDiaries0428.jpg 107VampireDiaries0833.jpg 107VampireDiaries0985.jpg 107VampireDiaries0986.jpg 107VampireDiaries1158.jpg 107VampireDiaries1215.jpg 107VampireDiaries1233.jpg 107VampireDiaries1255.jpg 107VampireDiaries1262.jpg 107VampireDiaries1279.jpg 107VampireDiaries1288.jpg 107VampireDiaries1290.jpg 107VampireDiaries1307.jpg 107VampireDiaries1312.jpg 108VampireDiaries0144.jpg 108VampireDiaries0147.jpg 108VampireDiaries0149.jpg 108VampireDiaries0164.jpg 108VampireDiaries0712.jpg 108VampireDiaries0713.jpg 108VampireDiaries0728.jpg 108VampireDiaries0743.jpg 108VampireDiaries1120.jpg 108VampireDiaries1121.jpg 108VampireDiaries1253.jpg 108VampireDiaries1254.jpg 108VampireDiaries1265.jpg 108VampireDiaries1284.jpg 108VampireDiaries1288.jpg 108VampireDiaries1299.jpg 108VampireDiaries1318.jpg 108VampireDiaries1387.jpg 108VampireDiaries1392.jpg 108VampireDiaries1394.jpg 108VampireDiaries1397.jpg 109VampireDiaries0312.jpg 109VampireDiaries0313.jpg 109VampireDiaries0314.jpg 109VampireDiaries0317.jpg 109VampireDiaries0319.jpg 109VampireDiaries0338.jpg 109VampireDiaries0339.jpg 109VampireDiaries0426.jpg 109VampireDiaries0428.jpg 109VampireDiaries0431.jpg 109VampireDiaries0439.jpg 109VampireDiaries1004.jpg|''Stefan's talking on the phone with Elena'' 109VampireDiaries1007.jpg|''Elena's talking on the phone with Stefan'' 109VampireDiaries1315.jpg|''Elena is talking with Stefan'' 109VampireDiaries1317.jpg 109VampireDiaries1318.jpg 109VampireDiaries1319.jpg|''Stefan is talking with Elena'' 109VampireDiaries1355.jpg|''Elena's reaction to breaking up with Stefan'' 109VampireDiaries1391.jpg|''Stefan's reaction to breaking up with Elena'' 110VampireDiaries0277.jpg 110VampireDiaries0282.jpg 110VampireDiaries0285.jpg 110VampireDiaries0299.jpg 110VampireDiaries0507.jpg 110VampireDiaries0508.jpg 110VampireDiaries0509.jpg|''Elena looking at Stefan'' 110VampireDiaries0510.jpg|''Stefan looking at Elena'' 110VampireDiaries0555.jpg 110VampireDiaries0556.jpg 110VampireDiaries0561.jpg 110VampireDiaries0567.jpg 110VampireDiaries0569.jpg 110VampireDiaries0577.jpg 110VampireDiaries0582.jpg 110VampireDiaries0610.jpg 110VampireDiaries0612.jpg 110VampireDiaries0631.jpg 110VampireDiaries0716.jpg 110VampireDiaries0718.jpg 110VampireDiaries0819.jpg 110VampireDiaries0824.jpg 110VampireDiaries0952.jpg 110VampireDiaries0953.jpg 110VampireDiaries0963.jpg 110VampireDiaries0964.jpg 110VampireDiaries0985.jpg 110VampireDiaries1022.jpg 110VampireDiaries1024.jpg 110VampireDiaries1050.jpg 110VampireDiaries1052.jpg|''Elena is telling Stefan that she loves him'' 110VampireDiaries1061.jpg|''Stefan's reaction to Elena telling him I Love u'' 110VampireDiaries1073.jpg 110VampireDiaries1081.jpg 110VampireDiaries1082.jpg 110VampireDiaries1084.jpg 110VampireDiaries1086.jpg 110VampireDiaries1097.jpg|''Elena: Don't hide from me'' 110VampireDiaries1100.jpg 110VampireDiaries1102.jpg 110VampireDiaries1110.jpg 110VampireDiaries1139.jpg 110VampireDiaries1144.jpg 110VampireDiaries1150.jpg 110VampireDiaries1157.jpg 110VampireDiaries1161.jpg 110VampireDiaries1162.jpg 110VampireDiaries1168.jpg 110VampireDiaries1265.jpg 110VampireDiaries1279.jpg 110VampireDiaries1286.jpg 110VampireDiaries1287.jpg 110VampireDiaries1288.jpg 110VampireDiaries1290.jpg 111VampireDiaries1275.jpg 111VampireDiaries1312.jpg|''Stefan's talking to Elena'' 111VampireDiaries1313.jpg|''Elena's talking to Stefan'' 111VampireDiaries1420.jpg 111VampireDiaries1422.jpg 111VampireDiaries1427.jpg 111VampireDiaries1441.jpg 111VampireDiaries1442.jpg|''Stefan: you are the woman that I Love, I Love U'' 111VampireDiaries1443.jpg 111VampireDiaries1446.jpg 111VampireDiaries1448.jpg 111VampireDiaries1451.jpg 111VampireDiaries1452.jpg 112VampireDiaries0003.jpg 112VampireDiaries0005.jpg 112VampireDiaries0008.jpg|''Stefan laying next to Elena'' 112VampireDiaries0009.jpg|''Elena is laying next to Stefan'' 112VampireDiaries0013.jpg 112VampireDiaries0282.jpg 112VampireDiaries0284.jpg|''Stefan is talking to Elena'' 112VampireDiaries0288.jpg 112VampireDiaries0320.jpg 112VampireDiaries0323.jpg 112VampireDiaries0325.jpg 112VampireDiaries0617.jpg 112VampireDiaries0619.jpg 112VampireDiaries0621.jpg 112VampireDiaries0625.jpg 112VampireDiaries0626.jpg 112VampireDiaries0679.jpg 112VampireDiaries0786.jpg 112VampireDiaries0792.jpg 112VampireDiaries0794.jpg 112VampireDiaries0813.jpg 112VampireDiaries0819.jpg 112VampireDiaries0826.jpg 112VampireDiaries0834.jpg 112VampireDiaries1047.jpg 112VampireDiaries1051.jpg 112VampireDiaries1053.jpg 112VampireDiaries1054.jpg 112VampireDiaries1064.jpg 112VampireDiaries1070.jpg 112VampireDiaries1071.jpg 112VampireDiaries1076.jpg 112VampireDiaries1079.jpg 112VampireDiaries1082.jpg 112VampireDiaries1128.jpg 112VampireDiaries1507.jpg 112VampireDiaries1509.jpg 112VampireDiaries1524.jpg 112VampireDiaries1552.jpg 112VampireDiaries1555.jpg 112VampireDiaries1558.jpg 112VampireDiaries1559.jpg 113VampireDiaries0064.jpg 113VampireDiaries0069.jpg 113VampireDiaries0073.jpg 113VampireDiaries0074.jpg 113VampireDiaries0077.jpg 113VampireDiaries0080.jpg 113VampireDiaries0083.jpg 113VampireDiaries0096.jpg 113VampireDiaries0114.jpg 113VampireDiaries0118.jpg 113VampireDiaries0119.jpg 113VampireDiaries0122.jpg 113VampireDiaries0123.jpg 113VampireDiaries0124.jpg 113VampireDiaries0274.jpg 113VampireDiaries0275.jpg 113VampireDiaries0313.jpg 113VampireDiaries0314.jpg 113VampireDiaries0322.jpg 113VampireDiaries0323.jpg 113VampireDiaries0765.jpg 113VampireDiaries0769.jpg 113VampireDiaries0772.jpg 113VampireDiaries0803.jpg 113VampireDiaries0804.jpg 113VampireDiaries0865.jpg 113VampireDiaries0866.jpg 113VampireDiaries0870.jpg 113VampireDiaries0872.jpg 113VampireDiaries0874.jpg 113VampireDiaries0875.jpg 113VampireDiaries0879.jpg 113VampireDiaries1221.jpg 113VampireDiaries1224.jpg 113VampireDiaries1248.jpg 113VampireDiaries1249.jpg 113VampireDiaries1281.jpg 113VampireDiaries1285.jpg 113VampireDiaries1288.jpg 113VampireDiaries1289.jpg 114VampireDiaries0511.jpg 114VampireDiaries0512.jpg 114VampireDiaries0888.jpg 114VampireDiaries0889.jpg 114VampireDiaries0899.jpg 114VampireDiaries0900.jpg 114VampireDiaries1183.jpg 114VampireDiaries1184.jpg 114VampireDiaries1343.jpg|''Elena is talking to Stefan on the phone'' 114VampireDiaries1344.jpg|''Stefan is talking with Elena on the phone'' 115VampireDiaries0129.jpg 115VampireDiaries0130.jpg 115VampireDiaries0170.jpg 115VampireDiaries0171.jpg 115VampireDiaries0182.jpg 115VampireDiaries0183.jpg 115VampireDiaries0185.jpg 115VampireDiaries0187.jpg 115VampireDiaries0189.jpg 115VampireDiaries0912.jpg 115VampireDiaries0938.jpg 115VampireDiaries0940.jpg 115VampireDiaries1169.jpg 115VampireDiaries1171.jpg 115VampireDiaries1180.jpg 115VampireDiaries1194.jpg 115VampireDiaries1256.jpg 115VampireDiaries1259.jpg 115VampireDiaries1275.jpg 115VampireDiaries1281.jpg 116VampireDiaries0129.jpg 116VampireDiaries0133.jpg 116VampireDiaries0144.jpg 116VampireDiaries0145.jpg 116VampireDiaries0146.jpg 116VampireDiaries0207.jpg 116VampireDiaries0212.jpg 116VampireDiaries0214.jpg 116VampireDiaries0223.jpg 116VampireDiaries0231.jpg 116VampireDiaries0233.jpg 116VampireDiaries0388.jpg 116VampireDiaries0390.jpg 116VampireDiaries0393.jpg 116VampireDiaries0395.jpg 116VampireDiaries0396.jpg 116VampireDiaries0397.jpg 116VampireDiaries0415.jpg 116VampireDiaries0416.jpg 116VampireDiaries0423.jpg 116VampireDiaries0424.jpg 116VampireDiaries0435.jpg 116VampireDiaries0437.jpg 116VampireDiaries0438.jpg 116VampireDiaries0570.jpg|''The double date'' 116VampireDiaries0573.jpg 116VampireDiaries0578.jpg 116VampireDiaries0602.jpg 116VampireDiaries0811.jpg 116VampireDiaries0816.jpg 116VampireDiaries0818.jpg 116VampireDiaries0832.jpg 116VampireDiaries0838.jpg 116VampireDiaries0857.jpg 116VampireDiaries0858.jpg 116VampireDiaries0859.jpg 116VampireDiaries1061.jpg 116VampireDiaries1070.jpg 116VampireDiaries1073.jpg 116VampireDiaries1075.jpg 116VampireDiaries1076.jpg 116VampireDiaries1306.jpg 116VampireDiaries1307.jpg 116VampireDiaries1310.jpg 116VampireDiaries1314.jpg 116VampireDiaries1315.jpg 116VampireDiaries1317.jpg 116VampireDiaries1318.jpg 116VampireDiaries1462.jpg|''Elena is talking with Stefan on the phone'' 116VampireDiaries1463.jpg|''Stefan is talking with Elena on the phone'' 116VampireDiaries1466.jpg 116VampireDiaries1471.jpg 117VampireDiaries0164.jpg 117VampireDiaries0165.jpg 117VampireDiaries0166.jpg 117VampireDiaries0168.jpg 117VampireDiaries0172.jpg 117VampireDiaries0175.jpg 117VampireDiaries0176.jpg 117VampireDiaries0180.jpg 117VampireDiaries0182.jpg 117VampireDiaries0185.jpg 117VampireDiaries0977.jpg 117VampireDiaries0990.jpg 117VampireDiaries1022.jpg 117VampireDiaries1030.jpg 117VampireDiaries1032.jpg 117VampireDiaries1051.jpg 117VampireDiaries1055.jpg 117VampireDiaries1059.jpg 117VampireDiaries1071.jpg 117VampireDiaries1079.jpg 117VampireDiaries1190.jpg 117VampireDiaries1220.jpg 117VampireDiaries1221.jpg 117VampireDiaries1299.jpg 117VampireDiaries1308.jpg 117VampireDiaries1311.jpg 117VampireDiaries1329.jpg 117VampireDiaries1330.jpg 117VampireDiaries1335.jpg 117VampireDiaries1336.jpg 117VampireDiaries1373.jpg 117VampireDiaries1375.jpg 118VampireDiaries0305.jpg 118VampireDiaries0307.jpg 118VampireDiaries0313.jpg 118VampireDiaries0335.jpg 118VampireDiaries0340.jpg 118VampireDiaries0342.jpg 118VampireDiaries0351.jpg 118VampireDiaries0352.jpg 118VampireDiaries0358.jpg 118VampireDiaries0360.jpg 118VampireDiaries0369.jpg 118VampireDiaries0372.jpg 118VampireDiaries0373.jpg 118VampireDiaries0380.jpg 118VampireDiaries0396.jpg 118VampireDiaries0403.jpg 118VampireDiaries0656.jpg 118VampireDiaries0657.jpg 118VampireDiaries0658.jpg 118VampireDiaries0665.jpg 118VampireDiaries0667.jpg 118VampireDiaries0674.jpg 118VampireDiaries0685.jpg 118VampireDiaries0830.jpg 118VampireDiaries0856.jpg 118VampireDiaries1491.jpg 118VampireDiaries1502.jpg 118VampireDiaries1536.jpg 118VampireDiaries1538.jpg 118VampireDiaries1541.jpg 118VampireDiaries1543.jpg 118VampireDiaries1544.jpg 118VampireDiaries1546.jpg 118VampireDiaries1549.jpg 118VampireDiaries1550.jpg|''Stefan: I Love u so much'' 118VampireDiaries1554.jpg|''Elena: I Love u too'' 119VampireDiaries0009.jpg 119VampireDiaries0012.jpg 119VampireDiaries0017.jpg 119VampireDiaries0018.jpg 119VampireDiaries0020.jpg 119VampireDiaries0025.jpg 119VampireDiaries0034.jpg 119VampireDiaries0035.jpg 119VampireDiaries0036.jpg 119VampireDiaries0038.jpg 119VampireDiaries0046.jpg 119VampireDiaries0110.jpg 119VampireDiaries0112.jpg 119VampireDiaries0120.jpg 119VampireDiaries0121.jpg 119VampireDiaries0293.jpg|''Elena is talking with Stefan on the phone'' 119VampireDiaries0294.jpg|''Stefan is talking with Elena on the phone'' 119VampireDiaries0496.jpg 119VampireDiaries0497.jpg 119VampireDiaries0511.jpg 119VampireDiaries0512.jpg 119VampireDiaries0518.jpg 119VampireDiaries0556.jpg 119VampireDiaries0559.jpg 119VampireDiaries0560.jpg 119VampireDiaries0977.jpg 119VampireDiaries0978.jpg 119VampireDiaries1428.jpg|''Elena saw the dark side of Stefan for the first time'' 119VampireDiaries1432.jpg 119VampireDiaries1623.jpg 119VampireDiaries1624.jpg 119VampireDiaries1661.jpg 119VampireDiaries1668.jpg 119VampireDiaries1672.jpg 119VampireDiaries1673.jpg 119VampireDiaries1674.jpg 119VampireDiaries1686.jpg 119VampireDiaries1692.jpg 119VampireDiaries1694.jpg 120VampireDiaries0498.jpg 120VampireDiaries0779.jpg 120VampireDiaries0955.jpg 120VampireDiaries0956.jpg 120VampireDiaries0957.jpg 120VampireDiaries0964.jpg 120VampireDiaries0967.jpg 120VampireDiaries1032.jpg 120VampireDiaries1038.jpg 120VampireDiaries1047.jpg 120VampireDiaries1051.jpg 120VampireDiaries1057.jpg 120VampireDiaries1443.jpg 120VampireDiaries1444.jpg 120VampireDiaries1454.jpg 120VampireDiaries1457.jpg 120VampireDiaries1481.jpg 120VampireDiaries1482.jpg 120VampireDiaries1512.jpg 120VampireDiaries1514.jpg 120VampireDiaries1524.jpg 120VampireDiaries1527.jpg 120VampireDiaries1529.jpg 120VampireDiaries1531.jpg 120VampireDiaries1532.jpg 120VampireDiaries1540.jpg 120VampireDiaries1543.jpg 120VampireDiaries1551.jpg 120VampireDiaries1558.jpg 120VampireDiaries1560.jpg 120VampireDiaries1562.jpg 120VampireDiaries1563.jpg 120VampireDiaries1565.jpg 120VampireDiaries1570.jpg 120VampireDiaries1573.jpg 120VampireDiaries1606.jpg 120VampireDiaries1608.jpg 120VampireDiaries1612.jpg 120VampireDiaries1614.jpg 121VampireDiaries0353.jpg 121VampireDiaries0356.jpg 121VampireDiaries0357.jpg 121VampireDiaries0362.jpg 121VampireDiaries0541.jpg 121VampireDiaries0543.jpg 121VampireDiaries1027.jpg 121VampireDiaries1042.jpg 121VampireDiaries1045.jpg 121VampireDiaries1068.jpg 121VampireDiaries1084.jpg 121VampireDiaries1309.jpg 121VampireDiaries1310.jpg 121VampireDiaries1312.jpg 121VampireDiaries1313.jpg 121VampireDiaries1315.jpg 121VampireDiaries1320.jpg 121VampireDiaries1321.jpg 121VampireDiaries1322.jpg 121VampireDiaries1324.jpg 121VampireDiaries1331.jpg 122VampireDiaries0193.jpg 122VampireDiaries0196.jpg 122VampireDiaries0284.jpg 122VampireDiaries0289.jpg 122VampireDiaries0292.jpg 122VampireDiaries0295.jpg 122VampireDiaries0621.jpg 122VampireDiaries0622.jpg 122VampireDiaries0624.jpg 122VampireDiaries0637.jpg 122VampireDiaries0899.jpg 122VampireDiaries0900.jpg 122VampireDiaries0901.jpg 122VampireDiaries0909.jpg 122VampireDiaries0910.jpg 122VampireDiaries1022.jpg 122VampireDiaries1045.jpg 122VampireDiaries1145.jpg 122VampireDiaries1158.jpg 122VampireDiaries1159.jpg 122VampireDiaries1170.jpg 122VampireDiaries1171.jpg 122VampireDiaries1172.jpg 122VampireDiaries1173.jpg 122VampireDiaries1196.jpg|''Elena: I Love u, Stefan, you'' 122VampireDiaries1198.jpg 122VampireDiaries1199.jpg 122VampireDiaries1202.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E22 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 05.17 -2014.05.10 03.13.06-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E17 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 05.11 -2014.05.20 05.31.07-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E03 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 18.15 -2014.06.06 00.36.21-.jpg |-|Season Two= The return.jpg Rreturn.jpg TheReturn02.jpg BraveNewWorld8.jpg vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h40m24s134.png Whatarewegonnado.jpg|Elena and Stefan Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-4.jpg|Elena and Stefan Stefan Elena Damon, Bad Moon Rising 1.png tumblr_m4m39tifZk1rx1k4co1_500.png tumblr_m4muozzYdB1r8xqu5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yapwQBIv1qgksqzo1_500.jpg Stelena 205.2.jpg Stelena 205.3.jpg stelena 205.jpg Stelena 206.2.jpg Stelena 206.jpg tumblr_m3m6odgcTa1qhrp07o1_500.png Stelena 211.jpg stelena 220.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289300-1280-720.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289301-1280-720.jpg ML.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E01_0839.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 2852.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 2849.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 2855.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 2833.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 2831.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 2800.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 2791.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 2788.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 1976.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 1056.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 1052.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 0430.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 0429.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 0427.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 0385.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 0362.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 0356.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 0354.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 0349.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 0341.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 0330.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E05 0327.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E04 2871.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E04 2864.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E04 2822.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E04 2820.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E04 2817.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E04 2816.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E04 2815.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E04 2814.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E04 2811.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E04 2807.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E04 2803.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E04 2644.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E04 2802.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E04 2371.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E04 2370.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E03 HDRip-AVC x264 AC3 28Lostfilm29 2010 0493.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E03 HDRip-AVC x264 AC3 28Lostfilm29 2010 0490.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E03 HDRip-AVC x264 AC3 28Lostfilm29 2010 0485.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E03 HDRip-AVC x264 AC3 28Lostfilm29 2010 0483.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E03 HDRip-AVC x264 AC3 28Lostfilm29 2010 0397.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E03 HDRip-AVC x264 AC3 28Lostfilm29 2010 0399.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E03 HDRip-AVC x264 AC3 28Lostfilm29 2010 0396.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E03 HDRip-AVC x264 AC3 28Lostfilm29 2010 0391.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E03 HDRip-AVC x264 AC3 28Lostfilm29 2010 0369.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E01_1089.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E01_1286.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E01_1308.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E01_1310.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E01_1334.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E01_2041.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E01_2050.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E01_2809.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E01_2879.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E02__0411.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E02__0431.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E02__0458.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E02__1710.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E02__2501.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E02__2507.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E02__2867.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E02__2874.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E02__2942.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E02__2949.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E02__2952.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E02__2953.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E02__2967.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E02__2968.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E02__2983.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E02__2987.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E03_HDRip-AVC_x264_AC3_28Lostfilm29_2010_0081.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E06_0077.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E06_0083.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E06_0096.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E06_0105.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E06_0106.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E06_0136.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E06_0138.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E06_0261.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E06_0263.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E06_1657.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E06_1672.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E06_1683.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E06_2044.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E06_2050.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E06_2865.jpg|''Elena's reaction to breaking up with Stefan'' The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E06_2871.jpg|''Stefan's reaction to breaking up with Elena'' The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E07__2752.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E07__2767.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E07__2769.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E07__2773.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E07__2800.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E07__2830.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E08_2345.jpg|''Elena looking at Stefan'' The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E08_2352.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E08_2353.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E08_2358.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E08_2372.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E09_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_mkv0781.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E09_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_mkv0783.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E09_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_mkv0787.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E09_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_mkv0792.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E09_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_mkv0793.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E09_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_mkv0819.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E09_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_mkv0826.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E09_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_mkv0937.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E09_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_mkv0948.jpg|''Stefan talking to Elena'' The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E09_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_mkv0949.jpg|''Elena talking to Stefan'' The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E09_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_mkv0978.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E09_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_mkv0979.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E09_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_mkv0985a.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E09_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_mkv0991.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E09_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_mkv0992.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E09_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_mkv0993a.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E09_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_mkv0995.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S02E09_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_mkv0996.jpg 210VampireDiaries1873.jpg|''Elena is worried for Stefan'' 210VampireDiaries1883.jpg|''Stefan listening to Elena and Damon's fight over seeing Stefan'' 211VampireDiaries1608.jpg 211VampireDiaries1611.jpg|''Elena's reaction to seeing Stefan free'' 211VampireDiaries1612.jpg|''Stefan smiling at Elena'' 211VampireDiaries1614.jpg 211VampireDiaries1616.jpg 211VampireDiaries1618.jpg 211VampireDiaries1622.jpg 211VampireDiaries1624.jpg 211VampireDiaries1625.jpg 211VampireDiaries1627.jpg 211VampireDiaries1629.jpg 211VampireDiaries1634.jpg 211VampireDiaries1636.jpg 211VampireDiaries1638.jpg 211VampireDiaries1642.jpg 211VampireDiaries1643.jpg 212VampireDiaries0074.jpg 212VampireDiaries0075.jpg 212VampireDiaries0076.jpg 212VampireDiaries0077.jpg 212VampireDiaries0080.jpg 212VampireDiaries0081.jpg 212VampireDiaries0082.jpg 212VampireDiaries0084.jpg 212VampireDiaries0086.jpg 212VampireDiaries0087.jpg 212VampireDiaries0096.jpg 212VampireDiaries0098.jpg 212VampireDiaries0102.jpg 212VampireDiaries0103.jpg 212VampireDiaries0128.jpg 212VampireDiaries0136.jpg 212VampireDiaries0139.jpg 212VampireDiaries0167.jpg 212VampireDiaries0169.jpg 212VampireDiaries1606.jpg 212VampireDiaries1607.jpg 213VampireDiaries1476.jpg 213VampireDiaries1478.jpg 213VampireDiaries1479.jpg 213VampireDiaries1480.jpg 213VampireDiaries1483.jpg 213VampireDiaries1485.jpg 213VampireDiaries1491.jpg 213VampireDiaries1495.jpg 213VampireDiaries1595.jpg 213VampireDiaries1614.jpg|''Stefan looking at Elena with Love'' 213VampireDiaries1615.jpg|''Elena whispering to Stefan that she loves him'' 213VampireDiaries1617.jpg|''Stefan telling Elena that he loves her back'' 213VampireDiaries1619.jpg 213VampireDiaries1620.jpg 214VampireDiaries0078.jpg|''Elena talking on the phone with Stefan'' 214VampireDiaries0083.jpg|''Stefan talking on the phone with Elena'' 214VampireDiaries0334.jpg 214VampireDiaries0335.jpg 214VampireDiaries0337.jpg 214VampireDiaries0340.jpg 214VampireDiaries0373.jpg 214VampireDiaries0383.jpg 214VampireDiaries0404.jpg 214VampireDiaries0425.jpg|''Elena is teasing Stefan about the house'' 214VampireDiaries0428.jpg|''Stefan laughing at Elena's humor'' 214VampireDiaries0429.jpg 214VampireDiaries0433.jpg 214VampireDiaries0436.jpg 214VampireDiaries0438.jpg 214VampireDiaries0440.jpg 214VampireDiaries0442.jpg 214VampireDiaries0443.jpg 214VampireDiaries0446.jpg 214VampireDiaries0529.jpg 214VampireDiaries0535.jpg 214VampireDiaries0536.jpg 214VampireDiaries0538.jpg 214VampireDiaries0544.jpg 214VampireDiaries0554.jpg 214VampireDiaries0559.jpg 214VampireDiaries0562.jpg 214VampireDiaries0656.jpg|''Elena is looking at Stefan with Love'' 214VampireDiaries0663.jpg 214VampireDiaries0670.jpg 214VampireDiaries0690.jpg 214VampireDiaries0692.jpg 214VampireDiaries0720.jpg 214VampireDiaries0721.jpg 214VampireDiaries0725.jpg 214VampireDiaries0727.jpg 214VampireDiaries0731.jpg 214VampireDiaries0732.jpg 214VampireDiaries0739.jpg 214VampireDiaries0748.jpg 214VampireDiaries0755.jpg 214VampireDiaries0767.jpg 214VampireDiaries0772.jpg 214VampireDiaries0929.jpg 214VampireDiaries1311.jpg 214VampireDiaries1315.jpg 214VampireDiaries1317.jpg 214VampireDiaries1322.jpg 214VampireDiaries1327.jpg 214VampireDiaries1492.jpg|''Stefan is fighting with Elena cause of her scarifice decision'' 215VampireDiaries0093.jpg 215VampireDiaries0147.jpg|''Stefan looking at Elena'' 215VampireDiaries0149.jpg 215VampireDiaries0281.jpg 215VampireDiaries0293.jpg|''looking at Elena'' 215VampireDiaries0294.jpg|''Looking at Stefan'' 215VampireDiaries0604.jpg 215VampireDiaries0694.jpg 215VampireDiaries0973.jpg 215VampireDiaries0977.jpg 215VampireDiaries0994.jpg 215VampireDiaries1279.jpg 215VampireDiaries1290.jpg 215VampireDiaries1291.jpg 215VampireDiaries1298.jpg 215VampireDiaries1299.jpg 215VampireDiaries1302.jpg 215VampireDiaries1308.jpg 215VampireDiaries1356.jpg 215VampireDiaries1362.jpg 215VampireDiaries1493.jpg 215VampireDiaries1504.jpg 215VampireDiaries1618.jpg 215VampireDiaries1619.jpg 215VampireDiaries1709.jpg 215VampireDiaries1714.jpg 215VampireDiaries1718.jpg 215VampireDiaries1726.jpg 216VampireDiaries0007.jpg 216VampireDiaries0009.jpg 216VampireDiaries0012.jpg 216VampireDiaries0013.jpg 216VampireDiaries0015.jpg 216VampireDiaries0016.jpg 216VampireDiaries0017.jpg 216VampireDiaries0021.jpg 216VampireDiaries0022.jpg 216VampireDiaries0023.jpg 216VampireDiaries0060.jpg 216VampireDiaries0063.jpg 216VampireDiaries0069.jpg 216VampireDiaries0164.jpg 216VampireDiaries0165.jpg 216VampireDiaries0170.jpg 216VampireDiaries0174.jpg 216VampireDiaries0178.jpg 216VampireDiaries0184.jpg 216VampireDiaries0185.jpg 216VampireDiaries0187.jpg 216VampireDiaries0188.jpg 216VampireDiaries0189.jpg 216VampireDiaries0191.jpg 216VampireDiaries0192.jpg 216VampireDiaries1339.jpg 217VampireDiaries0197.jpg 217VampireDiaries0200.jpg 217VampireDiaries0209.jpg 217VampireDiaries0217.jpg 217VampireDiaries0230.jpg 217VampireDiaries0232.jpg 217VampireDiaries0241.jpg 217VampireDiaries0244.jpg 217VampireDiaries0245.jpg 217VampireDiaries0502.jpg 217VampireDiaries0564.jpg 217VampireDiaries0565.jpg 217VampireDiaries0583.jpg 217VampireDiaries0586.jpg 217VampireDiaries0590.jpg 217VampireDiaries0593.jpg 217VampireDiaries0594.jpg 217VampireDiaries0869.jpg 217VampireDiaries0870.jpg 218VampireDiaries0194.jpg|''Stefan smiling at Elena'' 218VampireDiaries0196.jpg|''Elena is inviting Stefan into house'' 218VampireDiaries0302.jpg 218VampireDiaries0304.jpg 218VampireDiaries0635.jpg 218VampireDiaries0648.jpg 218VampireDiaries0649.jpg 218VampireDiaries0657.jpg 218VampireDiaries0664.jpg 218VampireDiaries0668.jpg 218VampireDiaries0669.jpg 218VampireDiaries0674.jpg 218VampireDiaries0677.jpg 218VampireDiaries0682.jpg 218VampireDiaries0684.jpg 218VampireDiaries0686.jpg 218VampireDiaries0798.jpg 218VampireDiaries0803.jpg 218VampireDiaries0839.jpg 218VampireDiaries0864.jpg 218VampireDiaries0867.jpg 218VampireDiaries1001.jpg 218VampireDiaries1003.jpg 218VampireDiaries1472.jpg 218VampireDiaries1476.jpg 218VampireDiaries1531.jpg 218VampireDiaries1533.jpg 218VampireDiaries1538.jpg 218VampireDiaries1541.jpg 219VampireDiaries1214.jpg 219VampireDiaries1218.jpg 219VampireDiaries1264.jpg 219VampireDiaries1683.jpg|''Elena looking at Stefan proudly'' 220VampireDiaries0007.jpg 220VampireDiaries0056.jpg 220VampireDiaries0199.jpg 220VampireDiaries0207.jpg 220VampireDiaries0451.jpg|''Damon stabs Stefan infront of Elena'' 220VampireDiaries0457.jpg 220VampireDiaries0460.jpg 220VampireDiaries0466.jpg 220VampireDiaries0474.jpg 220VampireDiaries0481.jpg|''Elena is worried about Stefan'' 220VampireDiaries0482.jpg 220VampireDiaries0580.jpg 220VampireDiaries0585.jpg 220VampireDiaries0784.jpg 220VampireDiaries0789.jpg 220VampireDiaries0797.jpg 220VampireDiaries0799.jpg 220VampireDiaries0801.jpg 220VampireDiaries0803.jpg 220VampireDiaries0808.jpg 220VampireDiaries0847.jpg 220VampireDiaries0983.jpg 220VampireDiaries0989.jpg 220VampireDiaries0990.jpg 220VampireDiaries1000.jpg 220VampireDiaries1033.jpg 220VampireDiaries1039.jpg 220VampireDiaries1293.jpg 220VampireDiaries1298.jpg 220VampireDiaries1306.jpg 220VampireDiaries1319.jpg 220VampireDiaries1322.jpg 220VampireDiaries1369.jpg 220VampireDiaries1380.jpg 220VampireDiaries1393.jpg 220VampireDiaries1405.jpg 220VampireDiaries1408.jpg 220VampireDiaries1411a.jpg 220VampireDiaries1444.jpg 220VampireDiaries1447.jpg 220VampireDiaries1450.jpg 220VampireDiaries1464.jpg 220VampireDiaries1467.jpg 220VampireDiaries1473.jpg 220VampireDiaries1479.jpg 220VampireDiaries1480.jpg 220VampireDiaries1487.jpg 220VampireDiaries1494.jpg 220VampireDiaries1513.jpg 220VampireDiaries1518.jpg|''Stelena's hands'' 220VampireDiaries1520.jpg 221VampireDiaries0999.jpg|''Stefan wanted to sacrifice himself for Elena'' 221VampireDiaries1000.jpg|''Elena is worried about Stefan'' 221VampireDiaries1269.jpg 222VampireDiaries0428.jpg 222VampireDiaries0430.jpg 222VampireDiaries0431.jpg 222VampireDiaries0434.jpg 222VampireDiaries0440.jpg 222VampireDiaries0448.jpg 222VampireDiaries0482.jpg 222VampireDiaries0488.jpg 222VampireDiaries0490.jpg 222VampireDiaries0494.jpg 222VampireDiaries0498.jpg |-|Season Three= tumblr_m4k7hhPxaJ1qlp7rso1_500.png tumblr_m4k7hhPxaJ1qlp7rso2_500.png tumblr_m4k7n5i3q71qlp7rso1_500.png VD 306A 0455b.jpg VD 306A 0472b.jpg VD 306A 0483b.jpg Stefan 312.2.jpg 00643460cec.jpg|Stelena in Dangerous Liaisons 360px-Tumblr_lxpl5cl4oK1qcemo0o1_500.jpg Tmmo 32.jpg Tmmo 34.jpg Stelena 320.1.jpg stelena 320.3.jpg 3x20-06.jpg 3x20-07.jpg 3x20-08.jpg Do Not Go Gentle.jpg|Elena dances with Stefan at the 20's decade dance. tumblr_m3eiskKD5p1qkfvkzo2_1280.png tumblr_m3eiskKD5p1qkfvkzo4_1280.png tumblr_m3qalpKYj81qg3dlfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m48vomhVGj1qig4lco1_500.png 301VampireDiaries1818.jpg|''Stefan is calling Elena on her birthday'' 301VampireDiaries1819.jpg 301VampireDiaries1837.jpg|''Elena finds out that Stefan called her'' 301VampireDiaries1844.jpg|''Elena: I Love you Stefan , hold on to that'' 301VampireDiaries1847.jpg 301VampireDiaries1852.jpg 302VampireDiaries0839.jpg|''Stefan saw Elena on the woods'' 302VampireDiaries0843.jpg 302VampireDiaries1328.jpg 302VampireDiaries1329.jpg|''Stefan is watching Elena leave with Damon & Alaric'' 302VampireDiaries1337.jpg 303VampireDiaries1047.jpg|''Stefan saw Elena in hiding'' 303VampireDiaries1053.jpg 303VampireDiaries1054.jpg 303VampireDiaries1055.jpg 303VampireDiaries1458.jpg 303VampireDiaries1495.jpg 303VampireDiaries1497.jpg 303VampireDiaries1499.jpg 303VampireDiaries1507.jpg 303VampireDiaries1508.jpg 303VampireDiaries1509.jpg 303VampireDiaries1513.jpg 303VampireDiaries1514.jpg 303VampireDiaries1517.jpg 303VampireDiaries1519.jpg 303VampireDiaries1521.jpg 303VampireDiaries1522.jpg 303VampireDiaries1523.jpg 303VampireDiaries1528.jpg 303VampireDiaries1531.jpg 303VampireDiaries1583.jpg 303VampireDiaries1585.jpg 303VampireDiaries1620.jpg 304VampireDiaries0888.jpg|''The witch is torturing Stefan for Elena's necklace'' 304VampireDiaries0891.jpg|''Stefan's visions when witch is torturing him'' 304VampireDiaries0893.jpg 304VampireDiaries0897.jpg 304VampireDiaries0902.jpg 304VampireDiaries0903.jpg 304VampireDiaries0907.jpg|''Stefan is begging the witch not to tell Klaus about Elena'' 305VampireDiaries0693.jpg|''Stefan saw Elena'' 305VampireDiaries0695.jpg|''Elena is looking at Stefan'' 305VampireDiaries0835.jpg|''Klaus compelled Stefan to drink on humans infront of Elena'' 305VampireDiaries0839.jpg|''Elena saw Stefan drinking on humans'' 305VampireDiaries1104.jpg 305VampireDiaries1114.jpg 305VampireDiaries1119.jpg 305VampireDiaries1120.jpg 305VampireDiaries1127.jpg 305VampireDiaries1138.jpg 305VampireDiaries1230.jpg|''Stefan asked Elena to run'' 305VampireDiaries1232.jpg 305VampireDiaries1258.jpg|''Elena is running'' 305VampireDiaries1272.jpg|''Stefan is trying to slow himself in order to save Elena'' 305VampireDiaries1275.jpg|''Stefan stabed himself for Elena'' 305VampireDiaries1279.jpg|''Klaus: the only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl'' 305VampireDiaries1303.jpg|''Stefan resisted Klaus's compelation for Elena'' 305VampireDiaries1310.jpg|''Klaus compelled Stefan to drink on Elena & turn his humanity off'' 305VampireDiaries1338.jpg 306VampireDiaries0426.jpg 306VampireDiaries0427.jpg 306VampireDiaries0429.jpg 306VampireDiaries0430.jpg 306VampireDiaries0433.jpg 306VampireDiaries0442.jpg 306VampireDiaries0444.jpg 306VampireDiaries0447.jpg 306VampireDiaries0454.jpg 306VampireDiaries0459.jpg 306VampireDiaries0460.jpg 306VampireDiaries0462.jpg 306VampireDiaries0467.jpg 306VampireDiaries0488.jpg 306VampireDiaries0489.jpg 306VampireDiaries0493.jpg 306VampireDiaries0498.jpg 306VampireDiaries0509.jpg 306VampireDiaries0683.jpg 306VampireDiaries0684.jpg 306VampireDiaries0687.jpg 306VampireDiaries0688.jpg 306VampireDiaries0690.jpg 306VampireDiaries0691.jpg 306VampireDiaries0692.jpg 306VampireDiaries0694.jpg 306VampireDiaries0697.jpg 306VampireDiaries0700.jpg 306VampireDiaries0702.jpg 306VampireDiaries0707.jpg 306VampireDiaries0944.jpg 306VampireDiaries0945.jpg 306VampireDiaries1084.jpg 306VampireDiaries1085.jpg 306VampireDiaries1091.jpg 306VampireDiaries1092.jpg 306VampireDiaries1145.jpg 306VampireDiaries1146.jpg 306VampireDiaries1153.jpg 306VampireDiaries1290.jpg 306VampireDiaries1292.jpg 306VampireDiaries1293.jpg 306VampireDiaries1297.jpg 306VampireDiaries1298.jpg 306VampireDiaries1302.jpg 306VampireDiaries1307.jpg 306VampireDiaries1308.jpg 306VampireDiaries1313.jpg 306VampireDiaries1314.jpg 306VampireDiaries1316.jpg 306VampireDiaries1319.jpg 306VampireDiaries1321.jpg 306VampireDiaries1322.jpg 306VampireDiaries1330.jpg 306VampireDiaries1420.jpg 306VampireDiaries1435.jpg 306VampireDiaries1499.jpg 306VampireDiaries1684.jpg 306VampireDiaries1694.jpg 306VampireDiaries1704.jpg 306VampireDiaries1712.jpg 306VampireDiaries1723.jpg 306VampireDiaries1724.jpg 306VampireDiaries1728.jpg 307VampireDiaries0303.jpg 307VampireDiaries0305.jpg 307VampireDiaries0306.jpg 307VampireDiaries0309.jpg 307VampireDiaries0310.jpg 307VampireDiaries0316.jpg 307VampireDiaries0317.jpg 307VampireDiaries0337.jpg 307VampireDiaries0345.jpg 307VampireDiaries0743.jpg 307VampireDiaries0748.jpg 307VampireDiaries0874.jpg 307VampireDiaries0875.jpg 307VampireDiaries1012.jpg|''Stefan askes Elena to help him'' 307VampireDiaries1014.jpg 307VampireDiaries1015.jpg 307VampireDiaries1017.jpg 307VampireDiaries1435.jpg 307VampireDiaries1440.jpg 307VampireDiaries1636.jpg 307VampireDiaries1638.jpg 307VampireDiaries1642.jpg 307VampireDiaries1644.jpg 307VampireDiaries1648.jpg 307VampireDiaries1649.jpg 307VampireDiaries1652.jpg 307VampireDiaries1654.jpg|''Elena: I won't love a ghost for the rest of my life'' 307VampireDiaries1655.jpg 307VampireDiaries1669.jpg 307VampireDiaries1672.jpg 309VampireDiaries0024.jpg 309VampireDiaries0025.jpg 309VampireDiaries0028.jpg 309VampireDiaries0031.jpg 309VampireDiaries0032.jpg 309VampireDiaries0037.jpg 309VampireDiaries0042.jpg 309VampireDiaries0059.jpg 309VampireDiaries0064.jpg 309VampireDiaries0073.jpg 309VampireDiaries0080.jpg 309VampireDiaries0344.jpg 309VampireDiaries0345.jpg 310VampireDiaries0888.jpg 310VampireDiaries0890.jpg 310VampireDiaries0899.jpg 310VampireDiaries0900.jpg 310VampireDiaries0911.jpg 310VampireDiaries0912.jpg 311VampireDiaries1109.jpg|''Stefan kidnaps Elena'' 311VampireDiaries1112.jpg 311VampireDiaries1114.jpg 311VampireDiaries1116.jpg 311VampireDiaries1129.jpg 311VampireDiaries1130.jpg 311VampireDiaries1214.jpg|''Stefan feeds Elena his blood'' 311VampireDiaries1215.jpg 311VampireDiaries1223.jpg 311VampireDiaries1257.jpg 311VampireDiaries1259.jpg 311VampireDiaries1261.jpg 311VampireDiaries1262.jpg 311VampireDiaries1263.jpg 311VampireDiaries1265.jpg 311VampireDiaries1266.jpg 311VampireDiaries1269.jpg 311VampireDiaries1272.jpg 311VampireDiaries1290.jpg 311VampireDiaries1292.jpg 311VampireDiaries1294.jpg|''Elena: you had me'' 311VampireDiaries1295.jpg 311VampireDiaries1307.jpg 311VampireDiaries1313.jpg 311VampireDiaries1318.jpg 312VampireDiaries0057.jpg 312VampireDiaries0063.jpg 312VampireDiaries0065.jpg 312VampireDiaries0066.jpg 312VampireDiaries0068.jpg 312VampireDiaries0075.jpg 312VampireDiaries0367.jpg|''Elena is talking with Stefan on the phone'' 312VampireDiaries0372.jpg|''Stefan is talking with Elena on the phone'' 312VampireDiaries0654.jpg 312VampireDiaries0655.jpg 312VampireDiaries0657.jpg 312VampireDiaries0871.jpg 312VampireDiaries0872.jpg 312VampireDiaries0880.jpg 312VampireDiaries0883.jpg 312VampireDiaries0887.jpg 312VampireDiaries0889.jpg 312VampireDiaries0893.jpg 312VampireDiaries0897.jpg 312VampireDiaries0957.jpg 312VampireDiaries0963.jpg 312VampireDiaries0964.jpg 312VampireDiaries1044.jpg 312VampireDiaries1046.jpg 312VampireDiaries1079.jpg 312VampireDiaries1081.jpg 312VampireDiaries1089.jpg|''Elena is pulling out bullets out of Stefan's body'' 312VampireDiaries1217.jpg 312VampireDiaries1230.jpg 312VampireDiaries1248.jpg|''Stefan: something is different about you'' 312VampireDiaries1250.jpg 312VampireDiaries1263.jpg|''Elena confessed about kissing Damon'' 312VampireDiaries1264.jpg|''Stefan's reaction to Elena's confesion'' 312VampireDiaries1274.jpg 312VampireDiaries1276.jpg 312VampireDiaries1278.jpg 312VampireDiaries1280.jpg 312VampireDiaries1312.jpg 312VampireDiaries1314.jpg 312VampireDiaries1315.jpg 312VampireDiaries1318.jpg 312VampireDiaries1328.jpg 312VampireDiaries1333.jpg 312VampireDiaries1347.jpg|''Stefan: you're better than him, Elena, you are better than both of us'' 312VampireDiaries1349.jpg 312VampireDiaries1352.jpg 312VampireDiaries1357.jpg 313VampireDiaries0272.jpg 313VampireDiaries0275.jpg 313VampireDiaries0277.jpg 313VampireDiaries0280.jpg 313VampireDiaries0283.jpg 313VampireDiaries0287.jpg 313VampireDiaries0289.jpg 314VampireDiaries0104.jpg 314VampireDiaries0112.jpg 314VampireDiaries0114.jpg 314VampireDiaries0150.jpg 314VampireDiaries0153.jpg 314VampireDiaries0252.jpg 314VampireDiaries0253.jpg 314VampireDiaries0415.jpg 314VampireDiaries0416.jpg 314VampireDiaries0419.jpg 314VampireDiaries0591.jpg 314VampireDiaries0592.jpg 314VampireDiaries0593.jpg 314VampireDiaries0596.jpg 314VampireDiaries0597.jpg 314VampireDiaries0598.jpg 314VampireDiaries0599.jpg 314VampireDiaries0600.jpg 314VampireDiaries0601.jpg 314VampireDiaries0602.jpg 314VampireDiaries0609.jpg 314VampireDiaries0614.jpg 314VampireDiaries0619.jpg 314VampireDiaries0621.jpg 314VampireDiaries0624.jpg 314VampireDiaries0626.jpg 314VampireDiaries0643.jpg 314VampireDiaries0645.jpg 314VampireDiaries0647.jpg 314VampireDiaries0651.jpg 314VampireDiaries0652.jpg 314VampireDiaries0654.jpg 314VampireDiaries0655.jpg 314VampireDiaries0672.jpg 314VampireDiaries0673.jpg 314VampireDiaries0674.jpg 314VampireDiaries0675.jpg 314VampireDiaries0681.jpg 314VampireDiaries0686.jpg 314VampireDiaries0687.jpg 314VampireDiaries0725.jpg 314VampireDiaries1393.jpg 314VampireDiaries1395.jpg 314VampireDiaries1400.jpg 314VampireDiaries1401.jpg 314VampireDiaries1407.jpg 314VampireDiaries1410.jpg 314VampireDiaries1441.jpg 314VampireDiaries1443.jpg 314VampireDiaries1444.jpg 314VampireDiaries1447.jpg 314VampireDiaries1449.jpg|''Elena: How do you do that? act like you don't care , you don't feel, cause I can't ,I feel , I feel everything'' 314VampireDiaries1459.jpg 314VampireDiaries1473.jpg 314VampireDiaries1475.jpg 314VampireDiaries1478.jpg|''Stefan: If I let myself care, all I feel is pain'' 314VampireDiaries1479.jpg 314VampireDiaries1485.jpg 316VampireDiaries1035.jpg 316VampireDiaries1036.jpg 316VampireDiaries1038.jpg 316VampireDiaries1040.jpg 316VampireDiaries1045.jpg 316VampireDiaries1047.jpg 316VampireDiaries1050.jpg 316VampireDiaries1066.jpg 317VampireDiaries0331.jpg 317VampireDiaries0332.jpg 317VampireDiaries0333.jpg 317VampireDiaries0338.jpg 317VampireDiaries0342.jpg 317VampireDiaries0359.jpg 317VampireDiaries0360.jpg 317VampireDiaries0368.jpg 317VampireDiaries1017.jpg 317VampireDiaries1018.jpg 317VampireDiaries1029.jpg 317VampireDiaries1030.jpg 317VampireDiaries1042.jpg 317VampireDiaries1043.jpg 317VampireDiaries1045.jpg 317VampireDiaries1048.jpg 317VampireDiaries1049.jpg 317VampireDiaries1051.jpg 317VampireDiaries1054.jpg 317VampireDiaries1136.jpg 317VampireDiaries1137.jpg 317VampireDiaries1148.jpg 317VampireDiaries1149.jpg 317VampireDiaries1156.jpg 317VampireDiaries1158.jpg 317VampireDiaries1173.jpg 317VampireDiaries1175.jpg 317VampireDiaries1179.jpg 317VampireDiaries1193.jpg 317VampireDiaries1198.jpg 317VampireDiaries1318.jpg 317VampireDiaries1320.jpg 317VampireDiaries1321.jpg 317VampireDiaries1322.jpg 317VampireDiaries1324.jpg 317VampireDiaries1388.jpg 317VampireDiaries1391.jpg 317VampireDiaries1417.jpg 317VampireDiaries1420.jpg 317VampireDiaries1427.jpg 317VampireDiaries1428.jpg 318VampireDiaries0246.jpg 318VampireDiaries0274.jpg 318VampireDiaries0276.jpg 318VampireDiaries0288.jpg 318VampireDiaries0399.jpg|''Elena is talking with Stefan on the phone'' 318VampireDiaries0400.jpg|''Stefan is talking with Elena on the phone'' 318VampireDiaries0609.jpg 318VampireDiaries0610.jpg 318VampireDiaries0612.jpg 318VampireDiaries0613.jpg 318VampireDiaries0614.jpg 318VampireDiaries0617.jpg 318VampireDiaries0623.jpg 318VampireDiaries0632.jpg 318VampireDiaries0635.jpg 318VampireDiaries0637.jpg 318VampireDiaries1019.jpg 318VampireDiaries1020.jpg 318VampireDiaries1055.jpg 318VampireDiaries1057.jpg 318VampireDiaries1129.jpg 318VampireDiaries1130.jpg 318VampireDiaries1445.jpg 318VampireDiaries1447.jpg 318VampireDiaries1449.jpg 318VampireDiaries1450.jpg 318VampireDiaries1452.jpg 318VampireDiaries1453.jpg 318VampireDiaries1464.jpg 318VampireDiaries1465.jpg 318VampireDiaries1483.jpg 318VampireDiaries1484.jpg 318VampireDiaries1494.jpg 318VampireDiaries1509.jpg|''Elena: I never stopped loving you'' 318VampireDiaries1513.jpg 318VampireDiaries1516.jpg 318VampireDiaries1518.jpg 318VampireDiaries1526.jpg 318VampireDiaries1528.jpg|''Stefan: look me in the eye & tell me you don't feel something for him'' 318VampireDiaries1547.jpg 318VampireDiaries1549.jpg 318VampireDiaries1554.jpg 318VampireDiaries1556.jpg 319VampireDiaries0108.jpg 319VampireDiaries0109.jpg 319VampireDiaries0114.jpg 319VampireDiaries0115.jpg 319VampireDiaries0118.jpg 319VampireDiaries0123.jpg 320VampireDiaries0192.jpg 320VampireDiaries0193.jpg 320VampireDiaries0199.jpg|''Elena askes Stefan to be her date on 20s dance'' 320VampireDiaries0203.jpg 320VampireDiaries0210.jpg 320VampireDiaries0212.jpg 320VampireDiaries0216.jpg 320VampireDiaries0217.jpg 320VampireDiaries0324.jpg 320VampireDiaries0326.jpg 320VampireDiaries0328.jpg 320VampireDiaries0331.jpg 320VampireDiaries0335.jpg 320VampireDiaries0336.jpg 320VampireDiaries0342.jpg 320VampireDiaries0343.jpg 320VampireDiaries0348.jpg 320VampireDiaries0349.jpg 320VampireDiaries0352.jpg 320VampireDiaries0363.jpg 320VampireDiaries0374.jpg 320VampireDiaries0420.jpg 320VampireDiaries0425.jpg 320VampireDiaries0428.jpg 320VampireDiaries0434.jpg 320VampireDiaries0436.jpg 320VampireDiaries0440.jpg 320VampireDiaries0441.jpg 320VampireDiaries0449.jpg 320VampireDiaries0453.jpg 320VampireDiaries0456.jpg 320VampireDiaries0460.jpg 320VampireDiaries0474.jpg 320VampireDiaries0478.jpg 320VampireDiaries0479.jpg 320VampireDiaries0480.jpg 320VampireDiaries0481.jpg 320VampireDiaries0483.jpg 320VampireDiaries0489.jpg 320VampireDiaries0516.jpg 320VampireDiaries0519.jpg 320VampireDiaries0529.jpg 320VampireDiaries1404.jpg 320VampireDiaries1405.jpg 320VampireDiaries1413.jpg|''Stefan: Come with me'' 320VampireDiaries1419.jpg 320VampireDiaries1421.jpg 320VampireDiaries1423.jpg 320VampireDiaries1425.jpg 320VampireDiaries1429.jpg 320VampireDiaries1432.jpg 320VampireDiaries1442.jpg 320VampireDiaries1444.jpg 320VampireDiaries1457.jpg|''Elena: I don't have anyone anymore'' 320VampireDiaries1458.jpg 320VampireDiaries1460.jpg 320VampireDiaries1462.jpg|''Stefan: You have me. <3'' 320VampireDiaries1464.jpg 320VampireDiaries1465.jpg 320VampireDiaries1468.jpg 320VampireDiaries1472.jpg |-|Season Four= Stelena-4x03-stefan-and-elena-32436971-500-430.jpg Tumblr mbslv3CsB51qkfvkzo1 1280.png Tumblr mbslv3CsB51qkfvkzo2 1280.png Tumblr mcq6z3CAPL1qkfvkzo1 1280.png Tumblr mcq6z3CAPL1qkfvkzo2 1280.png Tumblr mdrx2byXax1qkfvkzo2 1280.png The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-4-Episode-4-Full-Video-and-Recap-The-Five-03-2012-11-02.jpg ElenaStefanTalk2-4x11.jpg ElenaStefanTalk4x11.jpg ElenaWalksAway4x11.jpg 4x13clip-04.jpg 4x13clip-05.jpg 4x13clip-06.jpg 4x13clip-07.jpg 4x13clip-08.jpg 4x13clip-09.jpg 4x13clip-10.jpg 4x13clip-11.jpg 4x13clip-12.jpg 4x13clip-13.jpg 4x13clip-14.jpg 4x13clip-15.jpg 4x13clip-16.jpg 4x13clip-17.jpg 4x13clip-18.jpg 4x13clip-19.jpg 4x13clip-20.jpg 4x13clip-21.jpg 4x13clip-22.jpg 4x13clip-23.jpg 4x13clip-24.jpg 4x13clip-25.jpg TVD 4x16-1.jpg TVD 4x16-10.jpg TVD 4x16-11.jpg TVD 4x16-12.jpg TVD 4x16-13.jpg TVD 4x16-14.jpg TVD 4x16-15.jpg TVD 4x16-16.jpg TVD 4x16-17.jpg TVD 4x16-18.jpg TVD 4x16-19.jpg TVD 4x16-2.jpg TVD 4x16-20.jpg TVD 4x16-21.jpg TVD 4x16-22.jpg TVD 4x16-23.jpg TVD 4x16-24.jpg TVD 4x16-25.jpg TVD 4x16-26.jpg TVD 4x16-27.jpg TVD 4x16-28.jpg TVD 4x16-29.jpg TVD 4x16-3.jpg TVD 4x16-4.jpg TVD 4x16-5.jpg TVD 4x16-6.jpg TVD 4x16-7.jpg TVD 4x16-8.jpg TVD 4x16-9.jpg Tumblr mea6iam03A1qf8u52o1 500.png Tumblr mea6iam03A1qf8u52o2 500.png |-|Season Five= Stelena TVD 5x04.jpg Stelena 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stelena Elenastefan510.jpg Elenastefan5102.jpg Elenastefan5103.jpg Elenastefan5104.jpg Stefan_and_Elena_5x11..jpg Stefan_and_Elena_5x11.png 1377467 580092195383256 834914124 n.jpg the-vampire-diaries-resident-evil-promo.jpg Stelena_2_TVD_5x02.jpg Stelena_2_TVD_5x02a.jpg Stelena_3_TVD_5x02.jpg Stelena_TVD_5x02.jpg 0698.a.jpg 0698.b.jpg 0698.bb.jpg 0698.c.jpg 0698.ca.jpg 0698.cc.jpg 0698.cd.jpg 0698.d.jpg 0698.da.jpg 0698.db.jpg 0698.dc.jpg 0698.dd.jpg 0698.e.jpg 0609a.jpg 0699.jpg 0701.jpg 0701a.jpg 0701b.jpg 0721.jpg 0721a.jpg 0721b.jpg tvd503-1641.jpg tvd503-1846.jpg tvd503-1847.jpg normal_tvd511_1391..jpg normal_tvd511_1391.a.jpg normal_tvd511_1391.jpg normal_tvd511_1393.jpg normal_tvd511_1397.jpg normal_tvd511_1402.jpg normal_tvd511_1416.jpg normal_tvd511_1426.jpg vlcsnap-2014-04-14-13h44m01s141.png vlcsnap-2014-04-14-13h45m17s137.png vlcsnap-2014-04-14-13h45m29s252.png vlcsnap-2014-04-14-13h50m06s204.png tumblr_n42uxh7OXY1ttevomo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n42uxh7OXY1ttevomo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n42uxh7OXY1ttevomo3_1280.jpg tumblr_n42wvoAH3H1s0zazco1_500.jpg tumblr_n3u4f93xuG1soqtoxo3_500.jpg S020a-424-vam-110-01.jpg Elena-Stefan-5-18.png Elena_and_Stefan_5x18.png Elena-Stefan_5x18-.png Stelena_5x18.png Stefan-lena_5x18.png Stefan_and_Elena_in_5x18.jpg Elena_and_Stefan_5x18...jpg normal_tvd518_0804.a.jpg normal_tvd518_0804.ab.jpg normal_tvd518_0804.aba.jpg normal_tvd518_0804.abb.jpg normal_tvd518_0804.abc.jpg normal_tvd518_0804.abd.jpg normal_tvd518_0804.abea.jpg normal_tvd518_0804.abeb.jpg normal_tvd518_0804.abed.jpg normal_tvd518_0804.abee.jpg normal_tvd518_0804.abef.jpg normal_tvd518_0804.abefa.jpg normal_tvd518_0804.abefb.jpg normal_tvd518_0804.abefc.jpg normal_tvd518_0804.abefd.jpg normal_tvd518_0804.abeff.jpg normal_tvd518_0804.abeffa.jpg normal_tvd518_0804.abeffb.jpg normal_tvd518_0804.jpg normal_tvd518_0805.jpg normal_tvd518_0808.jpg normal_tvd518_0810.jpg normal_tvd518_0813.jpg normal_tvd518_0823.jpg normal_tvd518_0824.jpg normal_tvd518_0825.jpg normal_tvd518_0828.jpg normal_tvd518_0830.jpg normal_tvd518_0831.jpg normal_tvd518_0832.jpg normal_tvd518_0834.jpg normal_tvd518_0835.jpg normal_tvd518_0839.jpg normal_tvd518_1089.jpg normal_tvd518_1096.jpg normal_tvd518_1098.jpg normal_tvd518_1102.jpg normal_tvd518_1104.jpg normal_tvd518_1105.jpg normal_tvd518_1212.jpg normal_tvd518_1215.jpg normal_tvd518_1218.jpg normal_tvd518_1223.jpg normal_tvd518_1224.jpg Stef_5x18.jpg Stefan_5x18.jpg Stefan_and_Elena_kiss_dream_5x18.jpg Stefan_and_Elena_5x18_dream_5x18.jpg Stelena_dream_5x18.jpg Stefan_and_Elena_in_5x18...jpg Elena_and_Stefan_5.19.png Elena_and_Stefan_5x19.png Elena-Stefan_5-19.png Elena-Stefan-5-19.png H7uhjg.jpg Sre.jpg TVD_0007.jpg TVD_0008.jpg TVD_0013.jpg TVD_0020a.jpg TVD_0027.jpg TVD_0028.jpg TVD_0029.jpg TVD_0032.jpg TVD_0306.jpg TVD_0346.jpg TVD_0369.jpg TVD_0380.jpg TVD_0385.jpg TVD_0386.jpg TVD_0392.jpg TVD_0412.jpg TVD_0460.jpg TVD_0477.jpg TVD_0490.jpg TVD_0534.jpg TVD_0561.jpg TVD_0692.jpg TVD_0845.jpg TVD_1182.jpg TVD_1527.jpg TVD_1529.jpg TVD_1530.jpg TVD_1532.jpg TVD_1533.jpg TVD_1537.jpg TVD_1538.jpg TVD_1574.jpg TVD_1576.jpg Stefan-Elena_5x20.png Stefan-Elena_5x20_(2).png Stefan.Elena.5.20.png Stefan..Elena.5x20.png Stefan_and_Elena_in_5x20.png Stefan_and_Elena_in_5x20...png Ghc4.jpg Hhhhbbh.jpg Screenshot 66.jpg TVD_0230.jpg TVD_0231.jpg TVD_0232.jpg TVD_0233.jpg TVD_0236.jpg TVD_0239.jpg TVD_0243.jpg TVD_0245.jpg TVD_0246.jpg TVD_0248.jpg TVD_0253.jpg TVD_0255.jpg TVD_0259.jpg TVD_0265.jpg TVD_0267.jpg TVD_0272.jpg TVD_0282.jpg TVD_0286.jpg TVD_0290.jpg TVD_0294.jpg TVD_0298.jpg TVD_0311.jpg TVD_0314.jpg TVD_0318.jpg TVD_0325.jpg TVD_0331.jpg TVD_0530.jpg TVD_0535.jpg TVD_0543.jpg TVD_0548.jpg TVD_0552.jpg TVD_0561..jpg TVD_0789.jpg|''Stefan & Elena are playing charades'' TVD_0790.jpg TVD_0794.jpg TVD_0796.jpg TVD_0797.jpg TVD_0802.jpg TVD_0809.jpg TVD_0815.jpg TVD_0817.jpg TVD_0819.jpg TVD_0824.jpg TVD_0829.jpg TVD_0901.jpg TVD_0902.jpg TVD_0918.jpg TVD_1536.jpg TVD_1538..jpg Stef-Elena_5x21.png Elena,Estefan_5x21.png Elena-Stefan_5x21,.png Ele-Stefan_5x21.png Elena.._Stefan_5x21.png Stefan_and_Elena_5x21...png Stefan.Elena.5.21.png Stefan_and_Elena_in_5x21.png Stelena_5x21.png Stelena_in_5x21...png Stefan-Elena_5x21...png Maria-Stefan-Elena_5x21.png Maria-Stefan-Elena_5x21...png Stefan.Ele.Ma_5x21..png Stefan.Elena.Ma_5x21..png...png Stefan_and_Elena_on_the_car_5x21.png Stefan_and_Elena_5-21.png Stefan-Elena_5x21.png Stelena._5x21.png Stelena5.21.png Elena_and_Stefan_5x21.png Matt,_Stefan_and_Elena_5x21.png The.vampire.diaries.s05e04.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 16.37 -2014.05.14 03.12.56-.jpg Videos Stefan and Elena First Meeting Pilot Clip 1 Stefan and Elena First Kiss The Night of the Comet Clip 4 Elena & Stefan final scene 1x06 TVD Stefan, Elena and Damon Haunted Clip 13 Vampire Diaries Stefan & Elena Make Love - 1x10 Stefan Finally Says 'I Love You' Bloodlines Clip 18 The Vampire Diaries Stefan and Elena in bed together than Damon comes in 1x13 TVD 1x22 Elena Reassures Stefan Of Her Love Vampire Diaries 2x02 Elena and Stefan Ferris Wheel The Vampire Diairies Stefan and Elena bed scene 02x06 Elena's and Stefan's morning make-out session -The Descent-(2X12) The Vampire Diaries Stefan and Elena your such a liar 2x14 TVD 2x14 Stelena.wmv Damon walks in on Stefan and Elena making out -The Last Dance-(2X18) Vampire Diaries 3x01 - Stefan Calls Elena Vampire Diaries 3x14 Stefan & Elena - "If I let Myself Care, All I'll feel Is Pain" 3x20 Stelena "I Don't Have Anyone Anymore" "You Have Me" Vampire Diaries 3x22 The Departed - Stefan Kisses Elena "In case there is no later" The Vampire Diaries Elena drowns, Stefan saves Matt-"The Departed"-(3X22) The Vampire Diaries Elena and Stefan trapped together scenes-Growing Pains-(4X01) Stefan and Elena 4x01 Scenes(I'll Be with You Forever, if i want!) The Novels See also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Doppelgängers